Two Birds and a Burning Sun
by SimmyC
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. First fanfic! Starfire has eyes for a certain someone. Unforetunetly, Raven is eying the same person. And what's with Beast Boy? Chapter 9 is up! Part 1 is complete.
1. Valentine's Day

Author's note: This will be my first fanfic. So, any reviews, please, be kind.  
  
Standard disclaimer. I do not own anything part of Teen Titans. And that's a good thing since, chances are, if I did own it, it would be complete and utter crap compared to the great series that it currently is.  
  
Takes place somewhere after the "Terra" episode. Although there will be some early references to the episode, "How Long is Forever?" As for pairings, well, not really a pairings per say. We have Starfire/Robin/Raven triangle, and Beast Boy/himself (you'll find out what I mean. ;-)). I hope to keep the characters...mostly in character, and I hope this story is decent enough, but I offer no guarantees. Especially given that this is, my first fanfic.  
  
And now, on to the story...  
  
~Night before Valentine's Day~  
  
Starfire looks up at the ceiling above her bed. This day was like any other day. Beast Boy and Cyborg was fighting over the value of tofu ribs. Robin resigned himself to the training facilities (to get away from Beast Boy and Cyborg). While Raven, who couldn't get any reading done in the living room (as usual), decided to spend the rest of the day in her room doing...whatever. At the moment however, none of this mattered to Starfire. She was still daydreaming about a certain someone she met in the future.  
  
Tall, very muscular, long dark hair...Starfire blushes and starts to giggle.  
  
'I never knew that Robin could turn out to be such so...attractive and hunky!' Starfire thought, knowing full well what tomorrow meant to earthlings.  
  
Actually, the only thing Starfire knew about the next day was that people gave rectangular wood by-product, dead plants, or unhealthy sugar filled sweets in a odd looking shaped container which people on Earth called a heart to the one that they cared deeply about. 'That box but it looks nothing like a heart that pumps blood in the body,' Starfire thought. Whatever this strange ritual is, it is enough info for what she had planned for Robin.  
  
'Tomorrow, I will join this human activity by giving Robin the sugar filled sweets in a 'heart' shaped container to show my feelings to him!' Starfire giggled. 'Although I do not know why, if a person cared deeply about another person that they would give a gift that would shorten their life, I will!'  
  
Starfire dozed off with a smile on her face, and the image of one thing on her mind...Nightwing.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Beast Boy was the first to get up (amazing feat). As he headed to his door, he stopped at his mirror.  
  
"Looking good," winking to himself, "Good looking!"  
  
As Beast Boy headed to the kitchen to make his tofu waffles, Starfire entered the hallway connecting to the living room and kitchen. Starfire has a huge smile on her face and hearts in her eyes. 'Tonight Nigh...Robin, you will find out...'  
  
"Hey Starfire," Raven called out in her typical monotone voice.  
  
Starfire blinked, slightly stunned by the interruption before returning to her happy expression. "Oh, hi Raven!"  
  
"Starfire, could you tell me a little about Nightwing?"  
  
"Oh Nightwing..." Starfire's eyes widened, hearts started to appear all around her as he began to exit reality. "Well, he is very tall, courageous, handsome, wears a really dark costume..." Starfire re-enters reality, "HEY, why do you want to know about Nightwing?"  
  
"No reason, just wondering." A small smile forms on Raven's face as she began to leave.  
  
Starfire eyes narrows. Looking from side to side. 'Raven isn't thinking about taking MY Nigh...Robin is she?' Starfire thought a bit more. 'Nah, maybe she is just curious.' Her suspicions didn't leave her as she entered the living room.  
  
At that moment, Robin appeared.  
  
"Hey everyone..."  
  
As another fight about something tofu was underway.  
  
"Tofu waffles are not natural! For one thing, there is no meat in it!" Cyborg yelled!  
  
"They so too are natural!" Beast Boy replied.  
  
"Don't those two ever stop fighting?" Robin shakes his head in defeat.  
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed as she appeared directly in front of him.  
  
"Ummmmmm...hi Starfire," Robin...taken aback by Starfire's sudden eagerness.  
  
"I...ummmmm...wait right here!" Starfire flew all the way to her room leaving a confused and stunned Robin standing in the hallway. "Oooookay..." Robin blinked trying to register what just happened.  
  
'This is going to be so perfect.' Starfire flew back with her gift ready to present to her Robin. 'After I present my gift, Robin will take me into his arms and maybe...' Starfire closed her eyes and giggled at this last thought.  
  
Starfire makes it back to where Robin still standing. Hearts are appearing around her. "Robin. HA..."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Robin," Raven said in her typical low voice, presenting a dark chocolate cake shaped like a heart to Robin.  
  
Starfire's mouth drops, with her eyes wide open. Hearts around her pop.  
  
"Wow...thank you Raven!" Robin, already stunned by Starfire sudden disappearance, is now even more stunned by Raven's surprised gift. "I...wow. Did you make this yourself?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to try out a new recipe I found. I wanted you to be the first to have it. And, you're welcomed Robin." Raven, with a slight blush, walked off with a little smile.  
  
Starfire looked towards Robin, back at her gift. 'Raven's gift is...'  
  
"What is Starfire?" Robin interrupting Starfire's thoughts.  
  
"Ummmm...happy Valentine's day...Robin." Starfire, looking a little down to her meager gift compared to Ravens.  
  
Robin looked at the cake, and at Starfire's gift. 'Wow, I never thought...' Looking back at the down expression on Starfires face, 'I'd better answer before quickly.' "Thank you Starfire. You and Raven are the greatest friends I could have." Robin accepted Starfire's gift with a smile on his face.  
  
A big smile formed on Starfire's face...that quickly fads as her thoughts wandered to a certain cape-covered woman. 'Friends? Today was supposed to be special! Raven is trying to take MY Ni...Robin.' Her eyes narrow and start to glow slightly.  
  
As Robin started to put down the gifts, the Teen Titan jingle sounded, indicating danger. "Titans! Trouble!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed for the exit.  
  
-------- What do you thing? This is my first chapter. I hope to develop Beast Boy's "relationship" in later chapters (don't worry, I won't make it TOO weird") as well as Starfires/Ravens/Robin. Don't expect any quick update...I still haven't decided what I'm going to do with the next few chapters (I have a story in mind...just not the exact details yet). :-( Hopefully, I can get some inspiration by watching a few more episodes. Until then...bye!  
  
Proof read and revised! Something I should've done before, eh, whatever. At least I got it done. 


	2. Fight Fight Fight

~Jump City Municipal Bank~  
  
"I want all the cash put into this bag! Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day suckers!" The fox-masked man shot into the ceiling with his plasma gun to make his point. "HAHAHAHAHA...AGGGGGGGGHHHHHH. Grrrrrr."  
  
"You idiot. That isn't some stupid toy," the ringleader scolded at him. He looks back at the tellers and the patrons, who were just staring at them. "Anyways...DO AS HE SAYS!"  
  
The Jump City Municipal Bank was in frenzy. The tellers were quickly trying to place money in the bag, bags that were filled with hearts on it (go figure). There are six men bank robbers, five of which are wearing mask of different animals, while the ringleader is wearing a standard ski mask.  
  
"Ohhhhhh...ummmmmm..." fox-masked man is dazed, and then shakes his head, "YES. Get a move on suckers!"  
  
"The only suckers here are you two!" Robin shouts out from the entrance of the bank. The others are right behind him.  
  
"The Teen Titans!" The fox masked man shoots again into the ceiling, causing more debris to fall. "Get...AGGGH."  
  
The Teen Titans look at the now knocked out fox-masked man. Sweatdrops appear on each of the Titans.  
  
"Ummmmmm...maybe we didn't need to be here." Beast Boy replied...scratching his head.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" The ringleader slaps himself. Then he shouts at the other bank robbers, "GET THEM!"  
  
The Titans jump out of the way as four plasma beams destroy the entrance. Starfire responds by a hale of energy bolts. The remaining robbers quickly deck out of the way.  
  
Robin heads for the ringleader. "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
The ringleader quickly kicks a desk at Robin. Robin strife to the side before the desk hits him.  
  
Beast Boy changes to a ram and rushes the cat-masked man to the wall, creating an impression. The man quickly recovers and karate kicks Beast Boy on the side and fires his plasma rifle that pushes Beast Boy to the other wall. Beast Boy reverts to his human form and falls leaving with debris all over him.  
  
Beast Boy dazed shacks his head, "NOW YOU DONE IT." Beast Boy changes to a gorilla and charges the man. This time, the cat-masked man seemed not willing to fight, and started running for his life, hitting a pole.  
  
Cyborg ducks another plasma beam and shots back with his gun arm. The dog- masked man dodges another Cybrog's attack. Cyborg rushes the man, only to be hit from behind. "Grrrrrrrrrr...you wanna play to?" Before he could respond, Starfire hits the duck-masked man with her energy balls. The man, after being hit once, moves to hit to fire at Starfire. Starfire dodges the beam and punches.  
  
The falcon-masked man ran towards the counter, going over it, and ducking behind it scaring the teller next to him. He sees Raven and fires his rifle. Raven quickly puts up a shield that deflects the beams in every direction around her.  
  
Raven eyes glow black, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The counter started to become black, effectively destroying it.  
  
The falcon-masked man, who is shaking with fear, raises his gun again. Raven's power grabs it and tosses it away. The man effectively surrenders on the spot.  
  
Robin throws a sling blade that cuts the ringleader's rifle. The rifle blows up.  
  
Robin rushes the ringleader, jumps into a kick. The ringleader grabs Robin's legs and slams him to the wall. Robin gets up and kicks the ringleader at the side. The ringleader tried to land a few punches that get blocked by Robin. Every move that the ringleader and Robin do are blocked; until Robin takes out his pole weapon and knocks the ringleader off his feet. Robin then puts the pole up to the man's neck.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay, you win." The ringleader says defeated.  
  
The duck-masked man continues to fire at Starfire. Starfire dodges each attack and hits him with another energy ball. One of the energy balls hits the gun causing it to explode. The man promptly surrenders when Starfire hears the ceiling crack behind her.  
  
"!!!" Starfire gasps. The ceiling is over a two patrons.  
  
"Agggggggggggghhh." The patrons scream.  
  
The ceiling begins to fall when Cyborg blows the pieces out of the way.  
  
"Nothing to it." Cyborg finishes with a smile.  
  
"Aggh. Please, don't eat me!" The cat-masked man backs away from Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy, currently in the tiger, reverts back to his human form. "Phhhhddddt. I don't eat meat."  
  
The police arrive and lead each of the assailants to the police wagon. The Teen Titans considers this a successful day until...  
  
"Wait till Slade hears about this. There will be hell to pay!" The ringleader spouts as he enters the van.  
  
This peaked Robin's interest. "Slade? What does Slade have to do with this?"  
  
"You'll find out!" The ringleader replied with a smug on his face.  
  
~Teen Titan Tower~  
  
'Why would Slade be involved with lowlifes like them? It doesn't make sense.' Robin thought as he headed to the living room.  
  
There, Raven and Starfire were staring daggers at each other. Before either one spook up, they both noticed Robin enter.  
  
"ROBINNNNNNNN!" Raven and Starfire shouted (with Starfire being the more...vocal of the two). Hearts are in the air.  
  
Robin began to feel very small at the moment. "Ummmmm...hi girls." Robin said with a little wave.  
  
"A..." before Starfire got to finish her sentence however...  
  
"Robin," Raven said with a little brush. "Do you, like, want to see a movie...with me, this Friday?"  
  
Robin is shocked paralyzed. While Starfire's jaw dropped. She also burst into flames at this moment.  
  
"Ummmmmmm...." Robin stuttered out before Starfire intervened.  
  
"Robin has other plans this Friday! He has to...to, find out what Slade has to do with the crime, that's it!" Starfire now pushing Robin out of the room.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"You're not Robin, Starfire."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I'm too am Ro...I mean, Robin has other plans!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Maybe you should let Robin say something!" Raven becoming extremely irritated.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Robin is very busy. You know, places to go, people to see. Hehe." Starfire continues to push Robin out of the room before being pulled away by Raven.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Cyborg decides to enter the living room. "Hey guys! How's it coming?"  
  
Starfire and Raven are grinding their teeth at each other. Steam started coming out of each other. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Both girls growled at each other.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" Cyborg sweatdropped.  
  
Beast Boy, interrupting the little commotion, "Hey guys! Anyone want to go out and get some Tofu Pizza?" This stopped Starfire and Raven growling at each other.  
  
"Sure Beast Boy." Robin replied.  
  
"Pdddddt. Fine then! I'm going back to my room." Beast Boy left to his room.  
  
After a few seconds, a sweatdrop appeared on Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven forehead.  
  
"Um...what just happened?" Robin breaking the silence that has installed itself at the moment.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Raven replied.  
  
"Something's up. I need someone to talk to Beast Boy." Robin started to think.  
  
"Starfire should talk to him," Raven replied.  
  
"I WILL NOT..." Starfire shouted back...before stopping herself. "Well, I would help if you want me to, but RAVEN should be the one talking to him! I hear you get along real well with Beast Boy!" Starfire said with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Starfire, if there is a problem with Beast Boy, do you think I should be the one talking to him?" Raven darkened a little to make a point. "You should talk to him."  
  
"Girls, please..." Robin shot back trying to calm the girls down.  
  
"I'll talk to him," Cyborg finally replied...stopping the little tussle between Starfire and Raven.  
  
"Good, I want to get to the bottom of this."  
  
~Outside Beast Boy's Room~  
  
*Knock* *knock* *knock* "Beast Boy, mind if I come in?"  
  
"Sure thing Cy!"  
  
Cyborg opened the door. "Well, I just wanted to che...GAH!"  
  
Cyborg looks around the room. The room is filled with pictures of Beast Boy. His pictures cover the walls and they cover the ceiling. Everywhere!  
  
"What's up Cy? Like what I done to the place?" Beast Boy resting on his bed, staring at a picture of himself.  
  
Cyborg's mouth started to twitch. "Eh...yeah Beast Boy. Hehehe. Um...want to play some videogames or something?"  
  
"Maybe later. Right now I'm just taking in the scenery." Beast Boy sighs.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaay...hehehe...well, if you want a little one on one at Soul Calibur 2, you know where to find me." Cyborg slowly steps out of the room. Once he is out, he runs back to the group.  
  
"Guys...I think we have a problem."  
  
~Somewhere in Jump City~  
  
"Perfect! My rouse worked perfectly! While the robbers were busy distracting the Teen Titans, I broke into Wayne Corp's database. I almost have everything I need!" Slade steps back from the console as a man walks in. "Is your team ready?"  
  
"Not yet, but they will soon!" The man replied.  
  
"Good. Now, have you found out anything new about the Titans?"  
  
"Nothing new so far, but I will continue to keep close watch!"  
  
"Excelent. Make sure to report everything to me. And another thing, DO NOT FAIL ME!" Slade dismissed the man and continued to watch his terminal.  
  
-------I did a second chapter? This soon? Whoohoo. Maybe I'm on a role. Or...not. Fight scene was hard to write. And I admit, not that good (Raven, my favorite character, barely got in a tussle!). But, at least I tried. Oh, and don't worry about Beast Boy, he is only like this for part one (what? I have a part 2 planned? Yup!). But that is still a long ways off. Anyways, reviews are welcome. Please, no flames. If you think this sucks, at least give suggestions on making it better.  
  
Again, more structural and spelling problems fixed. 


	3. Beast Boy?

~Titan Tower~  
  
"It appears Beast Boy has become narcissistic." Robin replied, thinking deeply.  
  
"Oh no, what has happened to our friend!" Starfire is nearly in tears. "Is he hurt? Will he die?" Short pause. Starfire blinks and returns to a neutral emotion. "Ummmmmm...what's narcissistic?"  
  
"It means he has fallen in love with himself."  
  
"Doesn't that already describe Beast Boy?" Raven added.  
  
"Yeah...but never this bad." Cyborg with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I don't..." before Robin finishes...  
  
"HI GUYS!" Beast Boy emerges from the room.  
  
"Eh, hi Beast Boy." The other Titans say in unison.  
  
Beast Boy looks at the group. "Ummmmmm...did something happen?"  
  
"Uh, well..." Robin notices that Beast Boy is carrying flowers. "Where did you get the flowers Beast Boy?"  
  
"Me." Beast Boy's reply causes everyone else to face fault.  
  
"Okay...now I'm worried." Raven commented.  
  
Starfire rushes to Beast Boy. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Shakes Beast Boy, causing him to be dizzy. "Should I fix a Tamaranian three-eyed Mucklog soup?" (AN: Obviously, I just made it. Gotta get some of Starfire's famous heritage in somehow)  
  
Beast Boy shakes his head. "What has gotten into you guys?"  
  
Robin steps forward, "We're just worried about you, that's all."  
  
Beast Boy looks around. "Worried about what?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other...before Robin spook up. "We're worried...about your, narcissism." Robin lowered an octave before finishing.  
  
"DUDE! I AM NOT A NARCI...narci...WHATEVER! What is it anyways?"  
  
"It means..." Robin paused for a second, "it means...you...really like yourself. A lot."  
  
Beast Boy began contemplating this. "Hmmmm. Maybe I am."  
  
This confused the group even more. "Okay! Knowledge and acceptance is first sign of recovery!" Cyborg stated with a smile.  
  
"We just want to help Beast Boy." Robin gave an assuring smile.  
  
"Guys, I really appreciate your concern. You guys are the greatest friends ever." Everyone beamed at Beast Boy's comments. "However, I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM! Now, if you excuse me, got to work out to keep this sexy body in perfect shape." Beast Boy left the now stunned silent Titans.  
  
"Okay, that went well." Raven started to walk away.  
  
"Well, until we fully understand what is going on, I guess the only thing we can do is make sure he knows that we are here for him...whatever he does." Robin ponders before leaving the room.  
  
"I'll...see what I can do. Maybe a few rounds at Gran Turismo could lead to something." Cyborg walks towards the gym where Beast Boy went.  
  
"And I...Robin?" Starfire looks around and notices he isn't there.  
  
~Hallway connecting the living room~  
  
"Robin?" Raven squeaks out, stopping Robin in his tracks.  
  
"Yes Raven?"  
  
"About earlier..." Raven blushed a little.  
  
"I'd...I'd love to..." Robin replied with a small smile.  
  
At this moment, Starfire quickly entered the room. About to say something, but her mouth fell off after hearing Robin's reply (AN: think Date with Destiny). She then cracked into a million pieces, and crumbled.  
  
Raven smiled and blushed, "Thank you Robin." She then walked to her room.  
  
'This Friday...I never thought Raven...' Robin notices Starfire, "Um...something wrong Starfire?"  
  
Starfire now reformed. "Um. Nothing wrong Robin..." Starfire gave a fake smile. "Nothing wrong at all. Hehe...he."  
  
Robin frowned. He knows something wrong, but he decided to leave matters alone for now. "Well, if that's the case, see you later Star." Robin placed an assuring hand on Starfire's shoulder. Robin's touch caused Starfire's heart to skip a beat. Starfire watched Robin's retreating image before going to her room.  
  
~Starfire's room~  
  
Later that night, Starfire is pacing back and forward.  
  
"This can't be happening! This is worse then that Kitten tried to take MY Robin." Starfire continuing to pace back and forwards. "Its worse because, because..." Starfire lowered an octave. "Raven is trying to take my Robin."  
  
Starfire stopped her pacing, and now with a depressed expression. "And Raven is my firend." After a short pause, "and friends are supposed to help each other. Friends are supposed to help prevent friends from making mistakes. Like taking my Robin!" With renewed vigor, Starfire began plotting for the next few days.  
  
-The next few days were pretty uneventful. Even Beast Boy seems to be back to normal, well, as normal as can be expected. Cyborg was working on his car mostly, with a little Soul Calibur 2 playing with Beast Boy. Raven stayed in her room most of the time, presumably preparing for Friday. Robin was monitoring the city, looking for any sign of trouble that could be connected to Slade. As for Starfire, she was keeping a keen eye on Robin and Raven.  
  
Then Thursday came...  
  
~Raven's Room~  
  
'Tomorrows the day!' Raven looking over her wardrobe, which is mostly her trademark dark cape and bluish black spandexs. 'What should I wear tomorrow?' Taking out a blue dress she bought at Macy's, 'Guess those times I went Mall hopping with Starfire really paid off.'  
  
*Knock**knock**knock*  
  
Raven stopped what she was doing, "who is it?"  
  
"Its me, Starfire, can I come in?"  
  
"Star? Eh..." before Raven could finish her sentence, the door opened.  
  
"RAVEN! I heard about your little date with m...Robin tomorrow, so I come here to help as a friend." Starfire, trying to control her jealousy for the moment, approached Raven.  
  
"Help? Starfire I..." again, Raven is interrupted.  
  
"Yes friend. On Tamaran, it is a special event that could determine the rest of their lives. If the date didn't show their true selves, and they were locked in a loveless marriage, they will live their lives in complete and utter depression. Hehehe." Raven's eyes started to narrow. "So, on a first date...you are supposed to be sufficiently appealing to the other participant! That's why, I'm here with my Tamaranian Beauty Kit!"  
  
"Tamaranian Bue..." Raven again interrupted as Starfire puts on heavy makeup on Raven.  
  
"YES. Now look at the wonderful woman that you have become!" After Starfire finished, Raven looked at herself.  
  
Her hair was all over the place, her face is all white like a clown, there are yellow dots on her cheeks, red dots on her forehead, and her mouth was exaggerated with blue lipstick. Raven's eyes started to twitch. Raven grabs towel and starts whipping her face. After she finishes taking off all of Starfire's erroneous makeup, Raven smoothes her hair out.  
  
"And attire is very important. May I suggest wearing this shirt?" Starfire smiled holding up a shirt that reads 'ROBIN + STARFIRE 4EVER!' "Hehe...he," Starfire giving a nervous giggle at the end.  
  
Raven, now red with anger, breathing really hard, before going back to her normal color to speak, "Starfire...I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"  
  
Starfire is thrown out of the room, followed by her kit. Causing a nice crater on the wall.  
  
"I was just trying to help," Starfire weakly replied.  
  
As Raven was trying to get things back in order after Starfire's intervention, the button on her cape started to blink.  
  
Outside, Starfire's T started to blink. As Starfire got up, she reached for her communicator and opened up. On it was an image of Robin with a determined expression.  
  
"Titans. Trouble. It's Slade."  
  
-------SimmyC: Well, that's another chapter don...  
  
-Beast Boy: AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. You made me into a WIERDO!  
  
-SimmyC:*low voice* Like you weren't before.  
  
-Beast Boy: What did you say?  
  
-SimmyC: Nothing. Again, I only did it for part one.  
  
-Beast Boy: *changing into a tiger* Ahem! Grrrrrrrr.  
  
-SimmyC: *nervously stepping back* I told you, only for part one! There is a reason why I did this. Becomes really important later in the story. Sorta.  
  
-Beast Boy: Like what?  
  
-Simmy C: Well, you will just have to find out. Besides, you will be back to normal in ---Part 2 when Terra comes back, I promise.  
  
-Beast Boy: *Beast Boy now back in his human form* Terra?  
  
-SimmyC: Oh, did I say Terra? Opps. I guess, I should have...  
  
-Beast Boy: *now looking into space, drooling*  
  
-SimmyC: Well, hehehe. Guess I should be going...*runs away*.  
  
-------Well, that was chapter 3 (amazing given that I never thought I could finish 3 chapters in 3 days for what I hope is a halfway decent story!). Granted, the Starfire and Raven thing might have worked better right before Raven's 'date', but I couldn't resist. The reason why I made in on Thursday, I wanted a battle with Slade (well, actually his minions) before the 'date'. So, the next chapter, battle at Wayne Crop! Again, reviews are welcome.  
  
Note: More structural (and a few spelling) problems fixed. Got to proof- read a little more. :-/ 


	4. A Date with Raven

~Streets and Air of Jump City~  
  
"Slade's men are all over this place. Be careful people!" Robin tells everyone on the communicator as he is racing through the streets in his R- Cycle.  
  
Cyborg, along with Raven, in the T-Car, "According to city documents, this warehouse is supposed to be abandoned. Guess the city is wrong again."  
  
Starfire and Beast Boy, in bird form, flying over the area. Each of the Titans converges at the warehouse.  
  
~Warehouse~  
  
"Everything is going according to plan, Slade. The equipment is loaded in the van, all we need to do..." before he could finish sentence, a bird-o-rang hits the wall behind him.  
  
"Tell your boss his shipment is going to be really late!" Robin shouted, arms crossed, and has a serious look on his face. (AN: Sorry. Couldn't think of anything witty Robin might say without it sounding stupid)  
  
"Titans, as expected." The man then turns to Slade's minions, "do what every it takes, just make sure they do NOT delay the transport!"  
  
A number of Slade's men started approaching the Titans. Beast Boy changes into a rhino and rams a bunch of Slade's men like bowling pins.  
  
Another group of Slade's men attack Raven. Raven uses her powers to wrap and throw a few of them. More men approach Raven. "More losers. Azerath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven picks up a piece of equipment and throws it at the men.  
  
Cyborg is shooting at a few of Slade's men when one of them comes up behind and grabs him. Cyborg grabs this man, and throws him at another group of Slade's men, knocking them to the ground.  
  
Starfire flies backwards avoiding a few shots before replying with her own attack. She grabs a pole and bats a number of Slade's men to the side.  
  
Robin karate kicks a few more of Slade's men when he notices Slade's henchman running away. "You're not going anywhere!" Robin throws a bird-o- rang with a rope at him.  
  
"Think again!" The henchman throws an explosive that stops the bird-o-rang from reaching him.  
  
"I got him," Cyborg turns his arm into a gun. But before he could fire, the henchman throws a device at Cybrog. The device latches on to Cyborg, and shocks him. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Cyborg!" Robin determined to catch the henchman, runs towards him. "You'll going to pay for this!"  
  
Cyborg grabs the devices. "You're.... not.... getting.... away.... that.... easily.... AGGH!" Cyborg destroys the device relieving stopping the electrocution.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" The henchman throws another device, this time at Robin.  
  
"Agggggggh!" The device electrocutes Robins.  
  
"ROBIN!" Both Starfire and Raven rush to Robin's aid.  
  
Beast Boy turns into a pterodactyl to give chase to the henchman. The henchman throws another device at Beast Boy. This time, instead of electrifying him, it wraps with a strong rope. This forces Beast Boy to fall.  
  
Cyborg blasts the device on Robin's chest.  
  
"Robin, are you okay?" Worried Starfire looks at Robin. A jealous Raven kicks Starfire out of the way. "Oww!"  
  
"Are you okay Robin?" A worried Raven now in front of Robin. Starfire sits up, as her eyes now grow green with anger.  
  
Robin, his hair is smoking a little blackened, "never... felt... better. *Puff*," a little smoke coming out of his mouth at the end.  
  
Beast Boy changes into a bird, then a tiger, then and a fish. None of the forms could get him out of the ropes. "Ummmmmm...guys, a little help here?"  
  
Cyborg walks over to Beast Boy and rips the ropes off. As he is doing this, a sound of a truck speeding away is heard.  
  
"They're getting away! Quick follow..." Cyborg walks out, "...MY CAR!" The T- Car is now wheel-less and on stands. Cyborg grows red with anger. "THEY JACKED MY WHEELS!"  
  
Robin, somewhat recovered, runs to his bike.  
  
Robin's bike has a wheel lock on it.  
  
"Um...forgot to pay a ticket Robin?" Beast Boy giving a little nervous chuckle.  
  
"This isn't over Slade!" Robin spits out of disgust.  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
"Those wheels cost me a fortune! Slade is going to pay for this..." Cyborg, pissed off, sits down at the meal table.  
  
"Those devices Slade's men took had Wayne Corp symbols on it. I'll talk to my contact at Wayne Corp later tonight to see if I can find anything useful," Robin sitting down at the table, deep in thought.  
  
Raven and Starfire sit down next to Robin.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Beast Boy coming in, "since everyone is bummed out about the fight today, how about..." Beast Boy takes out a bag, "TOFU PASTA tonight!" Beast Boy smiles showing everyone the bag.  
  
"Sorry Beast Boy, I'm on the Atkin's Diet." As Cyborg finishes his statement, Beast Boy looked a little down. Robin, Starfire, and Raven stare at Cyborg with a disapproving look. Cybrog begins to sweat. "Um, but hey, since when does anyone perfectly follow a diet? Hehe. I would love to have some of your Tofu Pasta. Hehehe." Cyborg giving a fake smile.  
  
Beast Boy now uplifted. "Alright! Prepare to have the best dinner you guys will ever have!"  
  
After 30 minutes of eating Beast Boy's pasta...  
  
"So, what does everyone think? Great huh?" Beast Boy says with a huge smile.  
  
"Um..." Cyborg starts before being interrupted by Starfire.  
  
"It is tastelessly delicious Beast Boy!" Starfire giving a genuine smile.  
  
"Not bad. Could use a little more pepper," Robin stating his opinion.  
  
"Its okay Beast Boy," Raven given her opinion in her typical flat voice.  
  
"Yes. Not bad at all Beast Boy!" Cyborg chocked out, wearing a fake smile.  
  
Beast Boy looks at Cyborg suspiciously.  
  
"Hold that thought..." Cyborg runs to the back. The sound of the refrigerator opening, something being taken out of it, and then a fire going is heard. Cyborg returns with a steak in his hand. Cyborg takes a huge bite out of it, and begins chewing. "Emmmm...ehhhh...emmmmmm...nehmded sohme memat...ehmmmm...mmmm" Cyborg spits out between chews.  
  
Food particles are flying everywhere.  
  
Beast Boy smiles, "well, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. So see ya!"  
  
Raven blocking the food particles also decides to leave. "Well, I'll be in my room to." Raven turns to Robin, "preparing for tomorrow...Robin. Raven gave a faint smile."  
  
Starfire's eyes are now flaming.  
  
"Yes...tomorrow..." Robin repeats. Robin looks at Starfire, "anything wrong Starfire?"  
  
Starfire looks at Robin, "ummmmm...nothing wrong, Robin." Starfire continues to look down.  
  
Robin looks concern. "Um, I guess I'll talk to you later, Star." Robin gets up and leaves.  
  
'I have to do something!' Starfire gets up and goes to her room.  
  
-Later that night...  
  
~Raven's Room~  
  
Raven is dreaming. Raven sees a shadow. "Robin?"  
  
Robin...in super deep voice (deeper then the real Nightwing), "Robin? Its now Nightwing!" Robin, eh, Nightwing, with huge muscles and, a back cape similar to Raven's, black suit, and a dark blue bird on his chest.  
  
"Oh Ro...Nightwing! Why are you here?" Raven says with a blush on her face.  
  
"Why, I'm here to claim my love. You." 'Nightwing' grabs Ravens hands and brings them closer to him.  
  
"But...but, what about Starfire?" Raven asks with a concern look on her face.  
  
"Starfire? I like her just as a friend. She is simply too happy and cheery to spend the rest of the life with. Especially when I can have someone who is dark and mysterious like you." 'Nightwing' giving her a smile.  
  
"Oh Nightwing!" Raven embrances 'Nightwing' into a kiss.  
  
Outside the dreamworld, Raven has a little smile as she sleeps.  
  
~Starfire's Room~  
  
Starfire in Dreamland. "Robin?"  
  
"Robin? Remember I become the sexy Nightwing?"  
  
"Oh right, Nightwing?"  
  
"Yes?" Nightwing turns towards Starfire.  
  
"I...I LOVE YOU NIGHTWING!" Starfire blurts out. Starfire closed her eyes waiting for Nightwing's response.  
  
"Why Star...I've been waiting to hear you say that since I first met you!" Nightwing approaches Starfire.  
  
'YESYESYESYES.' Starfire thinks to herself. "But what about, Raven?"  
  
"Raven? She is too dark and moody for my taste. I like her just as a friend. You on the other hand..."  
  
As Starfire embraces Nightwing... the dream ends and Starfire is hugging and kissing a pillow.  
  
Starfire opens her eyes, notices she is kissing a pillow, and puts it back down.  
  
'You're not taking MY Nigh...Robin RAVEN!' Starfire gets up and heads to the living room.  
  
-Later in the day...  
  
~Living Room~  
  
After finishing lunch, Robin is wearing a tux, like the one when he was forced to date Kitten. Robin is anxiously awaiting Raven who is still in her room preparing for the date.  
  
"WOW Robin, you look nice today." Robin looks up... seeing that it is Starfire saying it.  
  
"Why, thank you Starfire."  
  
"I think you should..." Starfire tightening Robin's bowtie when...  
  
"AHEM." Raven walks out, a little annoyed by the closeness of Starfire is to Robin, wearing spaghetti strapped blue dress, and dark boots, and light make up.  
  
Robin is taken aback by Raven's beauty. "Wow Raven, you look...nice today."  
  
Raven blushes, "thank you Robin."  
  
Starfire's eyes narrow and grow a very bright green.  
  
"So, shall we go, Robin?" Raven walks up to Robin and grabs and Robin's arm.  
  
Starfire grinds her teeth.  
  
"Are you okay Starfire?" Robin says as they are exiting.  
  
"Um..." Starfire looks down.  
  
Robin, now even more concerned, and knowing full well about Starfire's crush on him responded to Starfire, "Um, we'll talk later Star." Robin gave an assuring smile towards Starfire.  
  
Starfire's mood brightens a bit.  
  
Raven's eyes narrowed, before returning to normal and leading Robin out the door. "Lets go Robin."  
  
After Robin and Raven exit, Starfire begins to follow them, when Cyborg's arm grabs Starfire and throws her to the couch. "I think they can handle themselves just fine Star."  
  
Starfire trying to wiggle her way out, "But but but, what if they are attacked? They could be in danger at any moment if they are alone!" Starfire puts a hand to her ear. "I think they are being attacked now, I have to go save..." Starfire gets off the couch, goes towards the door, only to be thrown back on the couch by Cyborg. "Eeek!"  
  
"They will be fine Star." Cyborg looks at Starfire. "If they needed any help, I'm certain they will contact us." After a few seconds, "Here, play a few rounds with me to pass the time," Cyborg handing Starfire a controller.  
  
Cyborg is playing Soul Calibur 2. Cyborg's character is Astoroth, while Starfire's character is Ivy. Starfire looks at the controller and back at the screen. She looked back at the controller, and back at the screen again. Then Starfire's mind started to imagine Cyborg's character as Raven. Starfire's eyes begin to glow.  
  
After the fight...  
  
"PERFECT" the game stats as Starfire's character beats Cyborg's without getting hit once.  
  
"I don't believe it..." Cyborg with a stunned face, "Starfire beat me."  
  
Beast Boy walks in, notices the score. "WHOA, Starfire is pretty good! Can I play?"  
  
"Here, try your luck." Cyborg handing the controller to Beast Boy.  
  
"As that human saying goes...BRING IT RAVEN!" Starfire with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Bring it Raven?" Beast Boy confused.  
  
~Multiplex~  
  
Raven and Robin decided to watch Wicked Scary 2. Apparently that little incident after watching Wicked Scary 1 has made Raven want to see more scary movies.  
  
'I hope Starfire is okay,' Robin thought to himself before returning back to reality.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Came from the movie.  
  
"Huh, oh my!" Raven cuddles up closer to Robin.  
  
Robin now with a slight blush, brought his arm around Raven, causing Raven to blush ever so slightly.  
  
Robin looked at Raven, a small smile formed.  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
The game is at the character selection screen. Player 2 (Starfire) 58 wins. Player 1 (Cyborg and Beast Boy) 0 wins.  
  
"Hehehe. I guess I need a little more practice!" Cyborg with a nervous smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I'm done, I'll go back to my room." Beast Boy got up.  
  
"I think I'll work on my car." Cyborg is about to get up when...  
  
Starfire turned towards Cyborg and Beast Boy, the room turned red, eyes glowing, her head getting superbig, teeth sharp, steam coming out of Starfire's nose, "RaaaRaaaRaaaRaaaRaaaRaROOOARROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" There is fire coming out of Starfire's mouth. Cyborg and Beast Boy are really small at the moment.  
  
Starfire returns back to normal, staring at the TV.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Hehehe...or we can stay here and play a few more rounds with Starfire." Beast Boy nervously states.  
  
"Hehe...yeah." Cyborg nervously replies.  
  
~Multiplex~  
  
The movie is over Robin and Raven are both outside. Robin has Raven's arms are locked together.  
  
"That was a good movie." Raven smiled.  
  
"First one was better," Robin smiling at Raven. "Say, want a grab a bit to eat?"  
  
"Why yes Robin."  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
Starfire's arms are crossed. She is sitting on the couch with a neutral expression. Starfire's eyes move right then left. 'Shouldn't the be home by now?' Cyborg is watching DragonballZ while Beast Boy is in his room doing who knows what.  
  
Cyborg's communicator is sounding.  
  
"That must mean that our friends are in danger! I must save my..." Cyborg reaches for Starfire and slams her back to the couch. "Eeek!"  
  
"Hold it Star before you jump to conclusions." Cyborg looks and sees Robin's face. "How's it going Robin, any problems?"  
  
"Nope. No problems. Just that, Raven and I are going to be a little late tonight. Raven and I are going to a Chez Restaurant."  
  
"Oooo...how romantic..." Cyborg comments. "See you later Robin." Cyborg signs off.  
  
'NO!' Starfire rushes out the door.  
  
"Well, it looks like it will just be me, Beast Boy, and...Star?" Cyborg looks around noticing that Starfire isn't there. "Oh no."  
  
~Chez Restaurant~  
  
"Wow, nice restaurant here Robin," Raven looking around, noticing the nice décor.  
  
"Just wanted to end this evening and a high note Raven." Robin, holding Raven's hand spoke with a smirk on his face.  
  
After a few minutes, a waiter arrived.  
  
"Your ever loyal and attentive waiter is here to serve you!"  
  
Robin's smile faded as he recognizes the 'waiter'. "Hello Starfire."  
  
Raven's eyes narrowed.  
  
Starfire, decked on in a white suit. "Starfire? Who is this Starfire? I am the ever loyal and attentive waiter wanting for your orders!" Starfire with a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Um Star..." Robin tries to interrupt, but Starfire continues...  
  
"May I suggest the dead fish?" Starfire places the dead fish into Raven's lap. Raven has a horrified expression on her face. "Or how about the fish that is a rock?" Starfire brings out a rock shaped fish drops it on Raven's lap.  
  
"Star..."  
  
"Or how about some carbonated sugary drink?" Starfire begins pouring on Raven. Raven eyes started to grow red.  
  
"STARFIRE!" Robin's outburst stopped Starfire from continuing. "How about this, I promise you that I will take you out tomorrow, just the two of us if you let Raven and I alone for the rest of the night?"  
  
Raven shocked. "Wha...!"  
  
Starfire, listening to his words, the world around her erupted with flowers everywhere, "REALLY? Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" The whole restaurant around them is now staring at them. A sweatdrop forms on Robin "OKAY ROBIN! SEE YA TOMORROW!" Starfire flies out of the waiter's clothes, and went straight out the door.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant is stunned for a minute, before returning to his or her usual business.  
  
Robin looks at the door frowning. 'Great, my life just got a whole lot more complicated.' Robin now looked towards Raven, "now, where were we..."  
  
'I... AM... GOING... TO... KILL... STARFIRE!' Raven now with fire in her eyes. Raven's glass cracks.  
  
Robin, now sweating, pulling at his collar, "has it gotten warmer in here...heheheh..."  
  
~Back of the Restaurant~  
  
"Hmmmpppfff." The tied up waiter in his underwear currently sits.  
  
-After the little incident with Starfire, Raven and Robin enjoy an uneventful meal.  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
Robin and Raven are hand in hand as they enter the tower. Starfire looks back from the couch and waves. When she sees the their hands connected, her eyes narrow and start to glow.  
  
"I had a wonderful time Robin." Raven kisses Robin on the check, causing Robin to melt into a puddle.  
  
Starfire's eyes now widen. Even more pissed off then before.  
  
Raven begins to return to her room. As she passes Starfire, her eyes narrow. They stare each with a cold expression.  
  
"I take it that it went well." Cyborg comments.  
  
Robin reforms, puts his hand on where Raven kissed him, "yea...h." Robin looks at Starfire, who smiles at him. 'Raven... Starfire...Raven... Starfire...why does my life have to be complicated' "I think I'm going to turn in now." Robin heads to his room.  
  
~Robin's Room~  
  
Robin is sleeping.  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz."  
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire pops up, at the side of Robin's bed.  
  
"Zzzzz...hmph huh?" Robin wakes up, a little light headed. "Starfire?" Noticing that the room is still dark, "can't it wait till morning?"  
  
"It is not the morning?" Starfire asked, concern.  
  
Robin looked at the clock. It reads 12:01 am. "Star..."  
  
"Remember your promise Robin?" Starfire now in near tears.  
  
"Starfire, its okay." Trying to calm the Tamaranian princess, "go back to bed Starfire, wait till the sun comes up at least."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Star..." Robin holds Starfire's arms. "I promise you that there we will have plenty of time together today." Starfire, noticing the closeness of Robin, blushes. "Now please, get some sleep."  
  
Starfire moods now brighten. "Okay Robin!" Starfire flies back to her room.  
  
Robin watches Starfire depart. Plops back down into his pillow. 'Starfire...'  
  
As Starfire leaves Robin's room, Raven watches behind the corner of the hall.  
  
-------I...finished...a...forth chapter? Before the week is out? How the heck did this happen? Guess I was right about that inspiration thing by watching more episodes of Teen Titans (thank you 'Date with Destiny' for showing me a truly jealous Starfire!). And this IS currently, my longest chapter in the whole story. And, might stay this way since I never thought I would put that much into it (I wanted the date to happen so that I could move on beyond that). I'd also like to state that again, I have no set pairing at this point, and probably won't be one for the rest of the story. The rest of the story will probably remain Raven/Robin/Starfire triangle (which means that Robin, currently [and probably will not] does not have a preference). The fight scene still sucks IMO, but better then the first one (the action is more balanced this time around). This is getting more fun to write as I continue. I also didn't intend this to be mostly through Starfire's point of view, it just sorta turned out that way (probably because she is a little easier to write IMO).  
  
Oh yeah (forgot to add in the original upload [got to slow down and think this through]), and one more thing, if anyone recognizes that restaurant bit, I will admit, that isn't an original idea from me. I "barrowed" the idea from another fanfic at fanfiction.net. EVA! Parallel Reality Genesis. By Lord the Night Knight. Pretty good story in which, the Eva characters are placed in a Dual like story (but is NOT a Dual crossover). Just so people don't start accusing me of being unoriginal...ummmm...wait, it is kinda unoriginal and um....eh whatever.  
  
Next chapter...Starfire's date! What will Raven do? And what about Slade? Turn in next time... 


	5. A Date with Starfire

~Titan Tower~  
  
The sun is rising over the horizon, slowly illuminating Titan Tower.  
  
~Starfire's Room~  
  
The sun is reaching Starfire's closed eyes. Starfire wakes up, 'hehehehe. The Sun has arrived.' Starfire gets out of bed. Opens her door, and looks out with an innocent giggly expression.  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Starfire giggles. "The sun has arrived. This glorious day has begun!" Flowers are everywhere in Starfire's mind. Starfire flies off to the living room area in search of Robin.  
  
~Raven's Room~  
  
'The day has arrived. Grrrrrr...' A nearby mirror cracks. Raven turns to the mirror. "Maybe I should just let Starfire have him. These emotions are dangerous and...I do not want to hurt Robin." Raven thinks about Robin and herself. "NO! I'm tired of being alone! Sorry Starfire...Robin's MINE!"  
  
Raven leaves the room and head towards the living room.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"Rooooobiiiiiiinnnnnn." Starfire looks around with a giddy expression. When she sees that Robin isn't in the living room, she looks disappointed. "Where is he?"  
  
Robin enters the room. Robin with an expression that he is in deep thought, 'Where should I take Starfire today?'  
  
Robin is a little nervous. "Um. Hi Starfire."  
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire rushes to Robin from behind. Puts an arm across Robin's chest, and snuggles closer to Robin's ear. "Today is going to be a special day isn't it?"  
  
Raven, who is behind the couch, sees Robin enter the room. Her heart leaps a bit, before falling as she sees Starfire close to Robin. Jealously rises in Raven. Raven becomes very angry seeing Starfire even touch Robin. 'How DARE she touch MY Robin.' The rising emotion causes Raven's power to shatter a nearby light.  
  
Beast Boy enters the room looking at a hand mirror. "It is so great that this sexy thing every morning." Beast Boy looks all dreamy eyed. Beast Boy then bumps into Raven. "Oh, Hi Raven!" An annoyed Raven turns towards Beast Boy. "Ummmm...everything all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Raven quickly responded. Raven's powers engulf Beast Boy's mirror, causing it to shatter.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Beast Boy freaks.  
  
"So..." Starfire flies in front of Robin. "Where are we going on this very special day?"  
  
Robin looks nervous. "Um. We are...could you get back to me? I'm still trying to decide." Robin leaves to look at the map.  
  
"Okay! Where ever it is, I'm certain it is special!" Starfire clap her hands and puts it under her chin. Starfire's eyes are closed with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Robin, starring at the map, 'Where to go, where to go...'  
  
Cyborg walks next to Robin. "Still trying to decide where to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Robin looks at the map intently.  
  
"Well, how about the beach?"  
  
"The beach?" Robin looks at Cyborg questioningly.  
  
"Sure. Weather's nice. You could show Starfire what people do at the beach."  
  
"I don't know..." after a few seconds of thought, "okay, I'll...take her to the beach!"  
  
"Alright Robin!" Cyborg slaps Robin in the back. Robin rubs his back where Cyborg hit him. "Don't forget your swimsuit!"  
  
"Swimsuit?" Robin raises an eyebrow.  
  
Starfire flies next to him.  
  
Robin looks at Starfire. "Oh hi Star. So...how does the beach sound to you?"  
  
"The beach?" Starfire looked at Robin questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, the beach...just you and me..."  
  
Starfire's eyes light up. "YES THE BEACH! Anything for MY Robin!"  
  
'My Robin?' Robin has a nervous look on his face. "Ye...yeah." Starfire rushes to her room. She comes back with a small shovel, a bucket, a bag, a towel, and an umbrella. "I'm ready to go to this beach!"  
  
'She's ready already?' "Okay...I guess we'll go...after breakfast!"  
  
-After eating breakfast, both Robin and Starfire head out.  
  
"Oh Robin!" Cyborg hands him some swimming trunks.  
  
"Hehehe...oh yeah, that." Robin, a little red faced, takes quickly takes the trunks and puts in his pocket.  
  
As Starfire and Robin head out the door, Robin notices Raven, who currently has a neutral expression on her face.  
  
'Raven...' Robin contemplates as he exits the room.  
  
Raven looks at them with a mask of indifference. Though inside...filled with jealousy and hate towards Starfire.  
  
~Beach~  
  
'I hope Raven is okay.' Robin thinks while waiting for Starfire to finish changing into her swimsuit.  
  
"I'm ready!" Starfire exits the changing room wearing a red and white- stripped bikini. "Starfire blinks and poses. "What do you think Robin? Is this appropriate attire for the beach?"  
  
'Wow...always knew Starfire was beautiful...' "Um, yeah!" Robin smiles.  
  
"Okay, your turn!"  
  
'Oh great...' Robin walks into the changing room.  
  
-After a few minutes.  
  
Robin walks out. His hands are covering his trunk region with embarrassment. Robin is wearing a red swimming trunk, and his mask (AN: Its Robin. Have to keep his identity secret somehow. ;-)). 'Great, why did I have to take Cyborg's suggestion?'  
  
Starfire stares at Robin. 'He is so attractive without his costume!' "Oh Robin, you look great!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Robin clearly embarrassed. "um...could we head to the sand already?"  
  
"Okay Robin!" Starfire winks. Starfire takes Robin's arm and they head to the sand.  
  
Raven comes out at the back of the changing room. 'Your not going to take my Robin so easily Starfire!' Raven notices Robin. 'Ooo. Cute butt.'  
  
Starfire and Robin set up the umbrella and towel.  
  
Starfire looks around the beach. "I never realized so many people willingly take in unhealthy amount of radiation!"  
  
"Um...yeah. Well, they do have some protection." Robin takes out some suntan lotion. "So, what you do you want to do first Star?" Robin gives a little smile.  
  
"Um...I don't know...how about we go for a swim?"  
  
"Um...I don...ahhhhhh!" Starfire forcibly takes Robin for a swim.  
  
Raven peaks out of another group's umbrella. They are currently sleeping on a tower. "That's MY Robin you are holding Starfire!!!!" Raven's power explodes the umbrella.  
  
The group wakes up. Looks at the umbrella, then at Raven. They freak. "Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Starfire and Robin are splashing each other.  
  
"What a strange activity. It seems mean, yet it is surprisingly fun." Starfire splashes Robin.  
  
-After a few minutes in the water, Robin and Starfire are at the beach, playing in the sand.  
  
"I would like to initiate the construction of a sandcastle!" Starfire looks at the bucket.  
  
"Sure Starfire. Here let me show you." Robin shows Starfire how to make sandcastles.  
  
Starfire and Robin, smiling at each other, working on a sandcastle.  
  
'THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!' Raven, buried in the sand with only her head sticking out (with two kids next to her dumping more sand), uses her power to moves the bucket while Starfire is patting down a mound of sand. The bucket, filled with sand, is dumped on Starfire.  
  
"Ah...huh?" Starfire is stunned by the sudden presence of sand on her. "What happen?"  
  
Robin looks around, sees Raven. 'Oh no.' "Um...sorry Star, I...just had an urge to dump sand on you. Fun isn't it? Hehehe." Robin has a one hand behind his head and laughs nervously.  
  
Starfire looks around. Before she could see Raven, Robin quickly blocks her path.  
  
"Say Star, why not we grab a bit to eat?" Robin looks around to check for Raven. Raven is no longer in the general area.  
  
Starfire looks suspicious, but decided to go along. Starfire smiles, "Okay. Whatever you say Robin!"  
  
Starfire and Robin walk to a nearby food stand. Robin thought about ordering a hotdog, until Starfire reminded him about the hotdog documentary that they watched.  
  
"Oh yeah, that video." Robin losing interest with hotdogs at the moment 'she just had to bring that up,' decided to order chili fries with a coke instead. Starfire shared the fries with Robin.  
  
They sat at a table that is on the boardwalk, and ate their food. 'This is so perfect!' Thought Starfire.  
  
Meanwhile, sitting behind them, obscured by a number of people, is Raven, who is eating a fried chicken leg. Raven stares at Robin and Starfire.  
  
"Oh Robin!" Starfire takes Robin's hand and brings him closer. "What should we do know?"  
  
Raven looks on. Jealously continues to rise.  
  
"Um madam, mind if we sit here?" A man and a woman holding a tray of food are standing next to Raven.  
  
Raven's power destroys a nearby light.  
  
"Nevermind." The man and woman back away from Raven.  
  
After a few more hours at the beach, Robin and Starfire, changed back into their normal clothes, decided to walk a promenade that is near the beach. The sun is going down as it reaches the horizon.  
  
As they were leaving, Raven revealed herself behind the changing room. As Robin and Starfire walked away from the area, Raven moved to a tree.  
  
"Oh Robin! Lets hold hands!" Starfire grabbing Robin's hand.  
  
Raven, seeing Starfire grab Robin's hand, raged with hate. Raven's power got the better of her, and exploded a nearby car. Raven calmed down and looked around. She noticed the destroyed car. "Um...opps?"  
  
"What was that? Starfire asked Robin.  
  
Robin looked around. He saw Raven who quickly hid behind a tree. 'Oh no. Think Robin...before this gets too out of hand!' Robin with fear in his eyes, "Um...that was fireworks! Yeah, fireworks!"  
  
"Oooo Robin, I like Fireworks!" Starfire remember when she and Robin were on the Farris wheel looking at fireworks. Starfire was about to turn around before Robin stopped her.  
  
"Ummm...sorry Starfire. You missed it. Lets continue walking." Robin leading her away.  
  
"Oh." Starfire looked a little down. But quickly brighten seeing that she and Robin were alone.  
  
As the walked to a point, Starfire stopped.  
  
"Star?" Robin asked questioningly.  
  
"Robin...I believe it is customary for the guy to kiss the date?" Starfire looked on, with anticipation in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, um...okay Star." Robin kissed Starfire on the check.  
  
Raven peaks out of a bush. "A world of pain is going to come your way Starfire."  
  
Beast Boy peaks above her. "So, Raven, what are you doing?"  
  
Raven's eyes widen.  
  
Cyborg peaks above Beast Boy. "Yeah Raven, what you doing?"  
  
Raven grabs Beast Boy and Cyborg, "SHHHHHHHH..." Raven then looks at the two. "What are YOU TWO doing here?"  
  
"Um..." Beast Boy is interrupted by Cyborg.  
  
"We were bored. So, we came here. When we saw you we decided to join you. Hehehe." Cyborg giving a nervous laugh.  
  
Beast Boy followed Cyborg with his own nervous laugh.  
  
Raven's raised an eyebrow and was about to speak until Starfire's conversation caught her attention.  
  
Starfire, although a little thrilled with the kiss, she is also a little disappointed. Starfire decided to clarify her intention. "No Robin. I meant, on the lips, like they do in the movies." Starfire's eyes widened. "I heard the tongue is also involved, I want to find out." Starfire started getting closer to Robin.  
  
'Kiss...on lips...tongue...' Robin started to sweat. 'But what about Raven?' Robin took a few steps back as Starfire walked closer.  
  
"Oh no you don't STAR!" Raven in a near whisper, a little louder at the end of her statement, but still low enough so that Robin and Starfire couldn't hear. Raven used her powers to lift a rock and slammed it towards Starfire's head. Starfire and the rock made contact.  
  
"OWWWWW!" Starfire stopped her advancement as rubs her head where the rock made contract. "Where did this come from?"  
  
Robin notices Raven ducking behind a bush. "Um...maybe it was some kids? Hehehe..."  
  
Starfire, suspicious turned around as she heard the rustling.  
  
"Um..." Cyborg was about to comment when Raven turned around, her eyes glowing white. "Never mind."  
  
Robin continues to scratch the back of his head, when he heard a voice that brought considerable anger.  
  
"Well, well, well, nice to see you two lovebirds on this fine evening."  
  
Starfire gasped and quickly turned to Slade.  
  
"Slade!" Robin turned towards Slade.  
  
'SLADE!' Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven thought in unison. They quickly rushed out of their hiding place.  
  
"Cyborg, Beast Boy..." Starfire's voice lowed an octave; her eyes narrowed "Raven. What are you three doing here?"  
  
"Um...baby sitting Cyborg and Beast Boy?" Raven responded as Cyborg and Beast Boy had a nervous expression and waved.  
  
"Perfect. The whole team is here. This is going to make my visit easier." Slade says with confidence that angers Robin even more.  
  
"Whatever you are planning Slade, it won't succeed." Robin spat out.  
  
"Oh it will Robin, you will see. You will all see." Slade reached out and pulled out a spherical device.  
  
"TITANS! G..." Before Robin could finish, the area was engulfed with a blinding light.  
  
Once the light dissipated, Slade was gone.  
  
Robin punched his hand.  
  
"Um...what was that flashy light thingy?" Beast Boy confused.  
  
Cyborg and Robin's eyes widened. "Everyone, back to the tower!"  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
The computer read out no anomalies and no nanobots.  
  
"He didn't reinfect us with those nanobots that's for sure." Cyborg looking at the results.  
  
"Didn't think so." Robin looked back at the computer before turning around. "I doubt that Slade would do the same trick twice."  
  
"Then what did he do?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I have no clue, I'll do some more research on this." Robin walked towards his room.  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg left the room.  
  
Starfire flew in front of Robin.  
  
"But Robin..."  
  
"I'm sorry Starfire. I'll have to figure out what Slade is doing." Robin said in an apologetic tone.  
  
'I HATE SLADE! HE RUINED MY DAY!' Starfire looked down.  
  
"Don't worry Starfire, I'll make up it to you." Robin gave a reassuring smile.  
  
'I HATE SLADE! HE RUINED MY DAY!' Raven closed her fist, trying to keep her emotions in check. Failing as it caused a nearby computer monitor to crack.  
  
As Robin left, Starfire flew next to Raven in the living room, who has her arms crossed and a slightly annoyed look on her face.  
  
"How dare you try to ruin my date with Robin! Friend!" Starfire said in a somewhat angry face.  
  
"Like you ruined my date with Robin? Friend!" Raven shot back in her slightly annoyed voice.  
  
"Well...at least we spent the time together having fun then watching some stupid movie. Hmph." Starfire crossed her arms, and turned away from Raven.  
  
"At least I don't run away every time someone 'better' comes along, or because of an overgrown zit." Raven shot back.  
  
Starfire closed her fist trying to hold her anger. 'Well, at least I can show emotion without destroying half the city!"  
  
This hit a nerve with Raven. "Maybe you should've stayed ugly. That way, Robin would realize how pointless you are!"  
  
Starfire's anger grew, but tried to stay calm. "I do not wish to harm you Raven."  
  
"Nor do I Starfire." Cat ears and a cattail appeared on Raven, "which means you have to accept the fact that Robin is mine." Raven gave a small smile.  
  
Cat ears and a cattail also appeared on Starfire. "Grrrrrrrraaaaaahhhh!" Starfire's eyes glow and lunges at Raven. She shoots at Raven with her eyes while Raven blocks it and moves out of the way.  
  
"...reoowww..." Raven uses her power to pick up a chair and throws it towards Starfire.  
  
"RAOW!" Starfire shots at Raven, causing random explosions.  
  
"...ROAW..."  
  
"REOW!" More random explosions.  
  
"REOWWWW!"  
  
"REEEEOW!" Raven picks up a long couch, and bashes Starfire with it.  
  
Robin is walking back towards his room. More random explosions can be heard and cat noises can be heard. 'What is Slade up to?' Robin stops and raises and eyebrow. "Is that cats I hear?" Robin's expression returns to normal and continues walking. "Probably just Beast Boy." The door closes behind Robin.  
  
Raven and Starfire continue fighting when Cyborg enters the room. "Hey, whoa, WHOA. Girls!"  
  
Starfire and Raven stop. Starfire is holding Raven by the neck with her left hand. Her right arm is pulled back with her hand glowing. A table is held above Starfire with Raven's power. Starfire's eyes that are glowing started to return to normal. Raven's eyes that were glowing white also began to return to normal. Both slowly turned to towards Cyborg.  
  
The table that was black due to Raven's using her powers, also started to dissipate. This caused it to fall onto Starfire. "OW!"  
  
"Look girls, I know Robin is a great guy and all, but please, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD TEAR UP THE ROOM!"  
  
Both Starfire and Raven looked down.  
  
"If you are going to fight, keep it civil. That or do it in the training room. AWAY from the Playsation 2!"  
  
"Sorry Cyborg." Both Starfire and Raven left their separate ways.  
  
'Great. I'm going to get more entertainment this year then I anticipated.' Cyborg thought to himself as he watched the two leave the room. 'Well, back to Soul Calibur 2!' Cyborg heads towards the TV and Playstation 2, which amazingly, survived the battle.  
  
Starfire lands inside the hallway. "Why did I say all those mean things Raven? What is happening to me? Raven's my friend. Friends are not supposed to fight like this." Starfire looked down in slight sadness.  
  
Raven peaked out behind the wall corner. "Robin's mine!" She then went back behind the corner to go to her room.  
  
"GGGRRRRAAAHHHHH!" Starfire's eyes glowed and shot lasers. Her hands shot energy balls that destroyed a few tiles.  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Robin is walking down the hallway as his communicator started to signal. Robin reached for the communicator.  
  
"Robin here." A short pause followed. "So, you have information on what was stolen?"  
  
--------End of Chapter 5  
  
Sorry about the "later then usual" update. Actually, this is the rate I expected to go. Heck, even later since I didn't expect "Date with Destiny" would give me so many good ideas! Unfortunately, real life caught up with me (essay papers, midterm, group work, and a final in two weeks), which is why this chapter is later then usual. That and last episode was kind of disappointing leaving little room for any additional inspiration (Starfire, ugly, leaves the groups [how many times does she need to leave before she realizes that she is wanted?] then when she finally transform, all that so that she can shoot lasers out of her eyes? Not to mention that story narrative thing annoyed me. Well, at least I can add a new power [and new insult]). Next week though, Terra comes back! Whoohoo! Though looking at the way the episode trailer, and future episode titles, I can see where it is heading (Raven and Terra looks like they might have problems. A future episode after next weeks is named Betrayal. Hmmmmm...wonder what this mean? :rolleyes:).  
  
As for this chapter...sorry if Starfire's date wasn't all that great. I originally had the idea that Robin would take Starfire to the fair. Then I remembered...he already did with the "Sisters" episode. That and, as I was writing this section, I got bored with the date. Had nothing to do with the fact I'm a Raven fan. Pdddttt. Just that, I didn't like the way it was going. Again, I would like to stress, Robin will not sure any preference to either Starfire or Raven (despite what it may appear at points). Also, I know Raven didn't really interfere. I didn't want her to interfere much since I didn't want her to get on Robin's bad side. As for the first catfight...well, you got it. Hehehe. Though future ones will not have any cat references if you know what I mean.  
  
Also, review I would like to comment on. Marshmello Da Strawberry Cow:  
  
First review...at the point, it is supposed to be neither Starfire/Robin nor Raven/Robin at the moment, even if it appears to be biased one way or the other.  
  
Point 1: Yeah, I do change tenses. I try to keep it mostly present tense. Guess I should try harder.  
  
Point 2: Well, yeah. I was trying to show their frustration a lot and the only thing I could think of to show that is "argh".  
  
Point 3: Raven isn't really shouting shouting. Think her voice, but slightly elevated. Reference, "Fear itself" when Beast Boy was annoying Raven about her being scared and Raven "yelled" back.  
  
Point 4: That's what makes Beast Boy so special in this fic. ;-)  
  
Point 5: I was trying to figure out how to get Slade into this story and it somehow connecting to the bank robbery. While I admit it wasn't the best way to get him in the story, at least it got him into it.  
  
Third review...thanks for reading my story. :-)  
  
Monkeyhood:  
  
That nig thing...good point. I'll keep that in mind the next time I write.  
  
Thanks for the suggestions and comments everyone!  
  
Anyways, enough of my ranting; Next chapter...haven't fully thought up the scenes yet (so don't expect a quick update this time...too). Though expect Starfire and Raven meditating together, Slade's men doing another robbery, and...ummmm...other events. Until next time... 


	6. Too many Bad Guys in One Day

~Titan Tower~  
  
It had been determined that Raven and Starfire needed to calm down. So Raven...reluctantly, agreed to let Starfire meditate with her. Raven and Starfire are in the living room. Raven is to the right of Starfire, in her meditated position above the ground. Starfire is also in a meditated position as well. Both Raven and Starfire have their eyes closed.  
  
"...Azerath....Metrion...Zinthos..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...must...control...emotion..."  
  
"Robin's mine..."  
  
"...must...control...rising...urge...to...rip...Starfire's...HEAD...OFF..." Raven is shaking. She has a frustrated expression on her face.  
  
Starfire opens her right eye and stares at Raven.  
  
Raven eyes start to glow white. She moves her hand towards Starfire as if to strangle her.  
  
Starfire's eyes glow green ready to take whatever Raven had in store.  
  
As they are about to attack each other...a beeping sound interrupts both of them. Their expression returns to normal. They both fly off.  
  
~Jump City Gym~  
  
"None of your machines are adequate for ME!" A really tall, muscular man rips up equipment and throws it at people. They run as the machine nears them. "So I'm going to DESTORY EVERYTHING IN THIS BUILDING!" The man nears the receptionist who is behind a desk. The woman screams trying to get away from the man. The man rips the desk away and reaches out towards the woman. Explosions behind his back stop his advance. The man turns and sees the Titans.  
  
"I think you had worked out enough for the rest of your life." Robin said with his arms crossed. Starfire is flying behind him. Beast Boy is to the left of him currently in his human form. Cyborg is standing to the right of Robin.  
  
"Titans...Muscle Gladiator will CRUSH the Titans!" The man rips up the carpet and raises it.  
  
"Titans, GO!" Robin and the team move out of the way as the carpet makes a wave towards them.  
  
Robin is the first to attack with a jump kick. Robin hits the man, but it has no effect on him. The man grabs Robin and throws him to the side. Robin hits the back of the wall.  
  
Beast Boy charges in his rhino form. This knocks the man down. The man quickly gets up, raises Beast Boy, and throws him towards a charging Cyborg.  
  
Starfire fires many energy balls at the man. The man flinches but is again unaffected by the blast. The man picks up a couch and throws it at Starfire. Starfire dodges the attack.  
  
"Azerath Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven picks up many of the workout equipment and throws it at the man. The man is temporary stunned by the attack, but quickly recovers and throws one of the equipment back at Raven.  
  
Robin throws more exploding balls at the man, again, with little effect. Robin takes out his stick and beats the man with it. The man breaks the stick, and throws Robin to the wall again.  
  
Cyborg runs towards the man and blast him with his arm gun. Cyborg slams into the man and starts punching him. The man grabs his Cyborg's arms and starts pushing him. Cyborg starts to push the man back.  
  
"Guess you're not as strong as you think you are." Cyborg smirked.  
  
"Guess again tin man!" The man kicks Cyborg. Cyborg is surprised as the man now carries Cyborg above his head and throws it towards Starfire.  
  
"STARFIRE, LOOK OUT!" Robin shouts, but is too late as Cyborg hits Starfire, sending her to the ground.  
  
Raven picks up a bunch of dumbbells and sends them towards the man. Each one makes contact, but still has little effect on him. Raven then picks up a light pole from outside the gym and starts the bash the man with it. The man grabs the light pole and bats Raven. The light pole hits a light and a wire falls with sparks coming off of it.  
  
Robin has an idea, "hey WEAKLING! Over here!" Robin waves from his position.  
  
"Weakling? You DARE call me a weakling?" The man growls and bats Robin. Robin dodges and summersaults towards the wire. He grabs the protected part of the wire, and connects the wire to the pole. The poll electrifies the man. "Gahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The man is steaming and falls the ground.  
  
The police arrive and take the man, who is now restrained by a titanium pipe.  
  
"Guess that shocked his system." Cyborg smirks.  
  
Robin's communicator started sounding. He opens it. "More trouble. Lets go!"  
  
~Jump City Sanitation Department~  
  
Plasmus grabs a pipe and starts eating the green sewage that is coming out of it. Robin's bird-o-rang slices the pipe causing the sewage to fall out. Plasmus, seeing that the sewage as stopped coming, looked up to see the Titans.  
  
"Sorry Plasmus, but I don't believe the Sanitation Departments needs any more help getting rid of crap." Robin says with a stern look on his face.  
  
Plasmus roars and throws pieces of himself at the Titans.  
  
"Titans, GO!" Robin and the rest of the team move out of the way.  
  
Cyborg blast Plasmus with his arm gun. This creates a hole on Plasmus. As Cyborg nears, Plasmus sends another wave of himself at Cyborg. This hits Cyborg and sends him back a few feet.  
  
"Gah. I HATE fighting Plasmus." Cyborg comments as he gets up, whipping off the Plasmus' sludge off of him.  
  
Raven picks up a nearby sanitation truck and drops it on Plasmus. Plasmus spreads out of the trucks bottom and hits Raven with his sludge arm.  
  
"Is it just me, or has his smell gotten worse then before?" Raven gets up, covered in sludge.  
  
Robin runs up and bashes Plasmus with his stick. Plasmus takes each blow. Plasmus grabs Robin, eats him, and spits him out.  
  
Starfire fires energy balls at Plasmus. After the volley of energy balls, Starfire uses her eye lasers. This splits Plasmus in half. Both halves fire sludge at Starfire. Starfire dodges each attack as Starfire responds with more energy balls and eye laser attacks. This destroys a nearby truck filled with sewage that causes Plasmus to grow bigger and form hundreds of tenticles.  
  
"Uh oh." Starfire gasp out before being hit with tons of sludge. "Ewwwwww."  
  
Beast Boy runs up in his triceratops form and rams Plasmus. Plasmus is unaffected by Beast Boy's attack. Beast Boy is stuck on him. Plasmus roars and sends Beast Boy towards the other side of the building.  
  
Beast Boy gets up, a little dizzy, with an angry expression on his face. "Okay, enough is ENOUGH! You monster has destroyed property, hurt my friends, AND you hurt the one I love! You are going to regret this!"  
  
Plasmus looks at Beast Boy with a question mark above his head.  
  
Starfire, flying above the scene, turns to Raven and asks, "Umm...isn't the one he loves..."  
  
"Yes and let's just leave it at that." Raven's expression remains indifferent.  
  
Beast Boy charges Plasmus in a Tyrannosaurus Rex mode and attacks Plasmus with his tail. He changes into a gorilla and bashes more of Plasmus.  
  
The rest of the team just stares at Beast Boy attacking Plasmus.  
  
Beast Boy changes to a whale and slams Plasmus. Beast Boy changes back into his human form. Plasmus, also in his human form, is sleeping soundly.  
  
The police arrive and carry off Plasmus in a holding tube.  
  
The rest of the team surround Beast Boy.  
  
"Alright BB!" Cyborg slaps him on the back.  
  
"Good work team, especially you Beast Boy!" Robin smiles at Beast Boy.  
  
"Geez, you guys are the Grea..." Robin's communicator sounding interrupts beast Boy.  
  
Robin takes it out.his communicator. "Guys..."  
  
"All man! Can't the bad guys take a break for once!" Beast Boy vents his frustration.  
  
"Lets g..." Robin pauses as his communicator again sounds.  
  
"Again? What is up with today?" Cyborg is now venting his frustration.  
  
"Two places on the opposite side of the city." Robin's eyes narrow, "Both are being perpetuated by Slade! Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, head to Jump City Glass Tubing Company in the north," Robin turns to Starfire, "Starfire, you're with me!"  
  
Starfire has a smirk on her face. She turns to Raven. 'What is that action that is appropriate for this moment?' Starfire sticks her tongue out at Raven. Raven's eyes narrow. 'Yes, that is the appropriate action in this case. Hehehe.'  
  
"BB, Raven, follow me!" Cyborg and Raven enter the T-Car and drive off to the northern factory. Beast Boy changes to a falcon and flies to the area.  
  
Starfire and Robin head to the warehouse on the southern side of town. Robin drives his R-Cycle while Starfire flies to the location.  
  
~ Jump City Glass Tubing Company~  
  
Trucks are leaving the facility. The workers and guards are tied up.  
  
Cyborg is speeding through the streets. "We'll catch these critters before they know what hits them! This baby can out run anything!"  
  
The truck launches a little device that gets under the car. The device explodes.  
  
"Hm. They think they can stop this baby? They have som..." The electrical system of the car goes haywire then shuts down. The car is dead.  
  
"Um. I think they stopped it?" Raven says with a little nervous look on her face.  
  
"Yeah...hehehe..." Beast Boy responded also with a nervous look on his face.  
  
Cyborg has a really pissed off face. Steam is coming out of his head. His face is red with anger.  
  
~Warehouse~  
  
Robin and Starfire watch as trucks are leaving. Robin dodges attacks that the truck dishes out. Starfire is firing her energy balls at the truck, but the truck dodges each one.  
  
"You're not leaving this time!" Robin fires a few missiles at the trucks (AN: Robin can fire missiles out of his bike right? If not, well, he can now!). The missiles hit the truck, but as the smoke clears, there is no damage on the truck.  
  
As Robin rounds a corner, a wire knocks him off his bike. His bike continues a few feet before falling over and stopping.  
  
"Robin!" Starfire rushes towards Robin.  
  
"I'm okay Starfire. Just stop that..." Robin looks up to see the truck has gotten away.  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
Slade's men got away...AGAIN!" Robin slams the wall causing it to shake.  
  
Starfire follows Robin from behind. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy also enter the scene.  
  
"Sorry, his men got away from us too." Raven with a slightly depressed look on her face.  
  
"Well, nothing we can do about this now except wait for Slade to strike again," Robin with a resigned expression.  
  
"Say, why not have a party for Beast Boy for the great work he did with Plasmus!" Cyborg smiles. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Robin turn to Beast Boy. "This will take our minds off the downer with Slade!"  
  
Beast Boy looks at everyone. "Thanks guys! But you don't have to worry. I already threw myself one!"  
  
Sweat drops appear on Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin. Beast Boy leaves the room.  
  
"This...just isn't right." Cyborg comments as Beast Boy leaves.  
  
"I'm worried what would happen if Beast Boy decided to break up...with himself." Raven comments.  
  
"So, find out what Slade stole from Wayne Corp?" Cyborg asks Robin.  
  
"Yes...but I'll tell you guys later. Right now, I just want to rest." Robin smiles at Cyborg who decided to work on his car some more after their run in with Slade. "Well, I think I'm going to play some Playstation 2 to take my mind off of this." Robin walks over to the couch and sits down.  
  
Robin is about to pick up the controller when Raven and Starfire comes on and sit next to him.  
  
Robin looks worried. "Um, hi girls."  
  
Raven and Starfire grabs his arms.  
  
"Want some company to take your mind off Slade today...Robin." Raven smiles slightly as she moves closer to Robin.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Of course he does...and he wants to stop thinking of Slade with me!" Starfire swoons Robin. "Besides, I can play this videogame console. Unlike you!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"That's okay Star." Raven looks at Starfire while still holding Robin. "Robin doesn't need that much company!"  
  
Robin's arms are touching Starfire and Raven's chest. 'Warm...soft...brain...shutting...down...'  
  
"I think Robin would like some pudding of sadness right about now!" Starfire smirked.  
  
"Sure...he wants to throw up all night." Raven mocked Starfire.  
  
"He wants to be with me!" Starfire commented.  
  
"No, ME!" Raven shot back.  
  
"He wants to be with me! Right Robin..." Starfire looks at Robin, who now has a blank expression on his face. "Robin?" Starfire waves a hand in front of Robin.  
  
Raven looks down to see where Robin's arms are. Raven blushes. "I think I shut his brain down."  
  
Starfire looks down and notices where Robin's arms are on her side. Starfire blushes. "No...I believe I deactivated Robin's brain."  
  
"No, I did." Raven shot back.  
  
"I did." Starfire shot back.  
  
"I did."  
  
"I did."  
  
-------End of Chapter 6.  
  
Wooohooo! Another chapter is finished! Granted, it was mostly action in this chapter, but can't have all jealously in it. ;-) Also, I know Robin didn't tell what Slade stole in this chapter. Didn't want to reveal it quite yet. And yes, I'm aware that I said they would be fighting Slade's men this chapter. Well, decided not to do that. Or at least, attack Slade's drones. BTW, felt this chapter went pretty well when it comes to action. I think I'm getting better at this. :-)  
  
And that was a great episode of last week too! Terra is back! But can she be trusted (I'm leaning towards no at this point)? Few more things I can consider for Part 2! Anyways, like before don't expect another update soon. Finals week is two weeks away. As well as an essay due next Monday, I'm going to be pretty busy real soon.  
  
Next chapter...Robin and Starfire are at the mall. Why isn't Raven interfering? Also, has Cyborg stumbled apon why BB is the way that he is? Until then...  
  
Chapter 2-6 have been edited and revised. Got rid of most of the spelling and grammatically errors, especially those that Marshmello Da Strawberry Cow affectionately points out. :-P Though I apologize if there are still MORE grammatical and spelling errors (probably need a second go around just to be sure)...but most should be gone by now. 


	7. Meditation, and a Day at the Mall

~Raven's Room~  
  
Robin is sitting in a meditating state. His legs are crossed, and his hands are holding his knees. He has a smile on his face.  
  
Raven is in the hovering above the ground in her meditating state.  
  
"I'm glad that you invited me to meditate with you Raven." Robin smiles. "I think it helps clear my mind from the emotional turmoil this few weeks has given me." 'Though I admit...you and Starfire have certainly added to that.' Robin frowned at the end.  
  
"You're welcome Robin." Raven smiled slightly. "Nice to have someone here to help me meditate." Raven's eyes narrow and stares at the door. "As you know, I meditate to keep my powers in check."  
  
The door turns black and falls, flattening Starfire. "Eeeek!"  
  
Robin turns his head to the door and frowns.  
  
"Like so." Raven closes her eyes and continues meditating.  
  
Robin faces Raven again.  
  
"...Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos..."  
  
-30 minutes pass.  
  
Robin is calm with a content expression on his face. 'This meditating is really calming and peaceful. It feels nice, with just me, Raven...' Robin frowns slightly, 'and Starfire unconscious in the hallway.'  
  
The door starts to rumble as Starfire is struggling to get up. Raven opens her left eye. The door turns black with Raven's power and crushes Starfire again. Rendering her unconscious again. Raven closes her left eye and continues to meditate.  
  
-Another 30 minutes pass.  
  
Raven and Robin leave. Walking over Starfire. After they are gone, Starfire finally gets up, dazed and confused. She shakes her head. Starfire crosses her arms.  
  
"Hmph. I have to do something to get Robin's attention." Starfire says to herself.  
  
Cyborg walks by. "You know, they say to a man's heart is through his stomach." Cybrog smiles.  
  
Starfire is confused. "But Cyborg, if I operate on Robin, wouldn't he die?"  
  
Cyborg is hit with a dumbfounded expression. "No Star, I don't mean..." Cyborg shakes his head, "what I mean is, to grab Robin's attention, maybe you should cook him up a great meal. Make him happy that way." Cyborg smiles as he finished his statement.  
  
Starfire seems to understand what Cyborg is saying. "Okay! I will cook him up a Gorgarian Swamp Podge Dish!" Starfire smiles brightly.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh..." Cyborg has a blank expression, "maybe you should try something more down to Earth."  
  
"Is my dish not sufficient?" Starfire ask with concern in her eyes.  
  
"No it's not that, but...will Robin like it?" Cyborg responded.  
  
Starfire blinks. "I do not know."  
  
"Try something that Robin would know and enjoy." Cyborg hands Starfire a number of cooking books. "Here, try reading some of these to get information.  
  
Starfire takes the cooking books and looks at them with curiosity.  
  
~Starfire's Room~  
  
-Hour pass  
  
Starfire is looking at numerous cooking books. Some of the ingredients were bizarre to her, 'that is edible?' Starfire used the computer network system that they call 'The Internet' to understand what some of the ingredients and cooking terms mean. After pouring through many books and recipes, Starfire thinks she know what she is going to cook for Robin.  
  
"Yes. This cooking instructions, will win my Robin's love!" Starfire smiles. Starfire flies to the living room. "Yes, Raven will have no..." Starfire eyes go wide when she spots Raven.  
  
Raven is sitting on the couch reading a book.  
  
Starfire pops her head up behind Raven. "Raven..." Starfire with a fake smile, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Reading a book like I always do." Raven is reading 'Bobby Flay Cooks America.'  
  
Starfire narrows her eyes. "A cooking book?"  
  
"Do I have to get your permission on what to read Starfire?" Raven eyes Starfire.  
  
Cyborg peeks from behind the hallway. "This is going to be fun..."  
  
"Well, I'm off to cook dinner today." Starfire starts walking to the kitchen.  
  
Raven stops her. "Don't bother, I'm cooking dinner tonight."  
  
"No, I'm cooking dinner tonight!" Starfire's eyes narrow again.  
  
"No, I'm cooking dinner." Raven with a slightly annoyed look. Her voice is still in her monotone voice.  
  
Cyborg smirks as he sees the little argument start. 'This is just too entertaining.'  
  
Starfire and Raven start pushing each other.  
  
"I'M COOKING FOR ROBIN...and everyone else." Starfire corrected herself.  
  
"I'm cooking!" Raven starts pinching Starfire's face.  
  
"I'm cooking tonight!" Starfire pulls Raven's hair.  
  
Beast Boy walks in. "Man, some guys have all the luck!"  
  
A light bulb goes off above Cybrog. 'Beast Boy has started acting strange ever since Terra betrayed us and left. Maybe what Beast Boy needs to build up his confidence in...women again.' Cyborg's expression frowned. 'Which before Terra...was...none.'  
  
"Say Beast Boy? Want to take a cruise in my car? Might see some hot chick." Cyborg smiles at Beast Boy.  
  
"That's okay, I'll be in my room." Beast Boy walks to his room.  
  
Cybrog signs. "This is going to take longer then it should be." Cyborg returns to the 'show' in the kitchen.  
  
Starfire and Raven continue their little skirmish.  
  
Robin walks in, "hey Titans! Lets have pizza tonight!"  
  
Starfire and Raven face faults.  
  
Cybrog chuckles.  
  
"Is it something I said?" Robin raises an eyebrow.  
  
-After going out for pizza, after dragging Beast Boy out of his room, the night ended without much incident.  
  
The next day...  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"According to my source in Wayne Corp., what Slade stole is a genetic growth accelerator." Robin says to Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg thinks for a few minutes. "Okay. But what does that have to do with the bank robbery earlier?"  
  
"Seems Wayne Corp. was trying to keep the device a secret from competitors, especially from Luther Corp. They moved the devices using armored cars hired by Jump City Municipal Bank to the warehouse." Robin pauses before continuing. "Apparently Slade sent the bank robbers in to cause trouble at the main office, while he hacked into their computers to find out where the armored cars went."  
  
"That explains that." Cyborg mentions. "With the stuff he stole two days ago...does this mean he is going to make a personal sized army or something?"  
  
Robin with a worried face, "Maybe. Better get to Slade first before that happens." Robin has a determined look on his face. His face returns to normal have he thought of something else. "So, I heard that you found out why Beast Boy is the way he is." Robin changes the subject.  
  
"I think so. I believe that since Terra betrayed us, Beast Boy simply lost confidence within himself and, well..." Cyborg with a worried look.  
  
"Makes sense," Robin with concern in his eyes.  
  
As Cyborg is about to continue the conversation, Starfire walks in.  
  
"Rooooobiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Starfire in her cheery voice, "Remember that you were supposed to make up for that day that Slade ruined?"  
  
Robin looks worried. "Um. Yeah. So..."  
  
"LETS GO TO THE MALL!" Starfire grabs Robin and flies off.  
  
"Have fun!" Cyborg waves at the leaving Starfire and Robin.  
  
~Fashion Mall~  
  
After a few minutes of window-shopping, Robin and Starfire ordered a pizza from one of the food stalls at the food court, and sit down at one of the tables.  
  
Robin is holding Starfire's hands. "Well, it's been nice hanging out with you Star."  
  
Starfire beams.  
  
Robin looks around. "I'm surprised that Raven hasn't come here and interfere."  
  
"Oh Raven..." Starfire says with an innocent look on her face. "Don't worry about Raven. She is..." Starfire looks up trying to think up the correct term people on Earth use, "tied up at the moment. Hehehe." Starfire smiles.  
  
'Oh no. Knowing Starfire, that means...'  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
"Hmmmmpphhhh." Is all Raven can get out since her mouth is covered with a black X. Raven is tied up with a rope that somehow prevents Raven from using her powers. Every attempt that Raven tries to break free from the ropes, her power dissipates.  
  
'You won't get away with this Starfire!' Raven slinks her way in search of something to free herself.  
  
~Fashion Mall~  
  
"So Starfire, since you are a princess..." Robin looks into Starfire's eyes.  
  
"Uh huh." Starfire takes a bite out of the pizza.  
  
"Does this mean that I would be your prince?"  
  
Starfire beams. "YES! We'd be inline with to rule all of Tamaran."  
  
Robin raises and eyebrow and smiles. Then he thought of something, "Would your family accept an Earthling as your husband?"  
  
Starfire's smile faded. "I do not know..." Starfire frowns.  
  
Robin has a worried look, "I'm sorry Star. I didn't mean to burden you at this point. I...lets finish shopping."  
  
Robin and Starfire finish eating their pizza.  
  
"Well, I guess we should continue shopping." Robin smiles at Starfire.  
  
"Okay!" Starfire grabs Robin's hand and rushes to the stores.  
  
"Whoa, slow down!" Robin says as Starfire rushes to the stores.  
  
Starfire stops at a store. "Wow. What beautiful dresses. What special event would warrant such beautiful dresses?"  
  
Robin looks at the dresses. "Um. Star, those are wedding dresses. Traditionally, women on this world wear those on their wedding day."  
  
"Wedding dresses?" Starfire's eyes sparkle. Starfire leaves reality. Starfire is wearing one of the wedding dresses with Robin, um...Nightwing, by her side. 'Oh Ro...Nightwing. I'm so happy!'  
  
"Star?" Robin asks seeing that Starfire has left reality.  
  
Starfire returns to reality. Starfire blinks. 'This must be destiny! First Robin talking about our future, and now, coming across this store with these special dresses!' Starfire looks at the dresses. 'But that time is still in the future.' An image of Nightwing pops up. 'Hehehe." Starfire turns to Robin, "lets go!"  
  
-After a few hours...  
  
Robin is carrying tons of shopping bags. 'For an alien, she certainly shops like an Earth girl.'  
  
Starfire turns to another store. "Oooooo. I always wanted to know what secrets Victoria keeps!" Starfire starts to run to the store.  
  
Robin's eyes go wide. Robin's face goes red. Rushes towards Starfire, "Um. Starfire. Maybe you should discover Victoria's Secret another day. After all, if you found out what her secret is, it wouldn't be a secret anymore. Heheheh."  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy are walking in the mall. "Say, BB, check out those fine girls! Maybe you should talk to them." Cyborg turns to Beast Boy. "BB?"  
  
Beast Boy is checking himself in one of the store windows.  
  
Cyborg has a resigned expression.  
  
Beast Boy notices Starfire and Robin. "Hey guys!"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy walk over to Starfire and Robin. "Hm. Victoria Secrets. Seems someone has a dirty mind here." Robin winks are Robin.  
  
"Robin's brain is unclean? How can it get dirty?" Starfire asked confused.  
  
"Well, eh, uh, I, um, eh...ah." Robin now has a resigned expression and sighs.  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
"What a day." Robin sits down at the couch. Random explosions are heard in the background. "Guess Raven got free and found Starfire." Robin yawns lies down, "I think I'm going to take a nap. "Zzzzzzz."  
  
Robin is now in Dreamland. Robin is on a bed. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh Rooooobbbbbbinnnnn!" Starfire with a seductive expression on her face. "I found out what Victoria's secret is." Starfire seductively walks towards Robin wearing a red negligee and red lingerie panties. "Do you find my highly decorative and inadequate undergarments attractive?  
  
"Ahem." Raven walks in wearing black bra and panty lingerie. "I have something for Robin to look at." Raven, with only a slight smile on her face, also walks towards Robin.  
  
Robin eyes are wide and he is drooling.  
  
"Oh Robin," Starfire approaches Robin and pushes him to the bed. "You can just sit back and relax. Hehehe."  
  
Raven reaches Robin and winks at Robin. "Yes Robin. I can give you all that you want!"  
  
Robin has a silly grin while continuing to drool.  
  
Raven and Starfire are on Robin. Starfire speaks, "Oh Robin, I know what you want..." Starfire looks at Raven.  
  
Raven turns to Starfire. "Oh yes, exactly what you want." Raven smiles fades. "Round One. FIGHT!"  
  
'Oh no.' Robin has a resigned expression on his face as Starfire and Raven grab each other ready to fight. *Poof* Robin wakes up.  
  
Cyborg is playing Playstation 2. He is sitting next to Robin. The game he is playing is Soul Calibur 2. Robin blinks waking up. Cyborg talks without turning away his attention away form the TV, "so, had a good dream? You were drooling more then Beast Boy."  
  
Robin blushes. "You can say that."  
  
Cyborg continues playing, "So, what was the dream about? Starfire or Raven?"  
  
Robin blushes even deeper.  
  
"Both? You dog!" Cyborg slaps Robin in the back. Cyborg grabs the second controller and hands it to Robin. "Want to play a few rounds?"  
  
Robin takes the controller. Robin has a determined look on his face. "You're on!"  
  
-------End of Chapter 7 I had fun writing this chapter. Too bad I couldn't watch Teen Titans this week. Stupid fire in the lounge (it was a small cooking fire. But it was enough to close the lounge until further notice). -( Now, the meditating scene, I originally had that as a separate chapter. But since I couldn't figure out how to make it its own chapter, I combined Starfire going to the mall with the meditating scene. Also, after this chapter, there are maybe two or three chapters left before Part 2. I also did this chapter while doing my essay for History. Multitasking, how fun. ;-)  
  
And another thing, about Terra, well, I'm assuming she will betray and leave the Titans since...  
  
A: There were major hints that Terra was up to no good in the last episode.  
  
B: Since Terra is probably 'bad', and the Titans would eventually find out (the next new episode after today's is named Betrayal. Which I hear centers on Terra. Hmm.), I also assume that she leaves. After all, doubt that Terra would stay if they found out.  
  
Next Chapter...I really haven't plotted out all the events yet. What I do plan...Starfire and Raven go after each other again. :-P And Slade's plan will finally go into fruition. Until then...later. 


	8. Training and Bonding

~Training Course~  
  
Robin and Raven are on the training course outside of Titan Tower. Robin made a few upgrades to the course in order to help prepare the Titans for anything the enemy brings their way.  
  
Robin throws a few discs at a robot shooting lasers at him.  
  
Raven is floating in the air. "Azerath, Metrion, Zenthos!" Raven uses her power to throw a boulder at another robot.  
  
Robin is running a course with a number of robots rising from the ground. Robin, with his pole weapon, knocks every one of them. He makes it to the end where a group of flying robots rise behind a rock hill. Robin avoids the number of lasers being fired at him. Robin throws a few bird-o-rangs at the robots, slicing them in half.  
  
Raven destroys a few discs like robots that are converging on her location. With her hands radiating with her power, she smashes them into dust. She spin kicks a target that rises next to her. Raven launches a few boulders at a nearby robot.  
  
A robot raises behind Raven fires a number of missiles at Raven.  
  
"!!!" Raven looks back at the robot.  
  
"RAVEN!" Robin yells as he rushes towards Raven. Missiles are exploding all around them. Robin throws a disc at robot, destroying it.  
  
Raven is pinned to the ground by Robin. Robin turns his head towards Raven and blushes. Robin brushes away a few strands of hair from Raven's face.  
  
"Um. I guess I need to work on the settings a little bit." Robin says.  
  
"No, I think the settings are just fine." Raven blushes.  
  
Robin and Raven get up. "Well, that was a great workout." Robin looks around. "Wonder why Starfire isn't..." Robin looks at Raven with an accusatory look on his face. "Raven, you don't happen to know where Starfire is do you?"  
  
Raven with a slightly innocent looking expression on her face. "Last time I saw her, she was rummaging around the closet next to the evidence room."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow. "The closet next to the evidence room huh? You mean the same closet with the reinforced door where even Starfire's power isn't strong enough to break?"  
  
Raven nods.  
  
~Closet Next to the Evidence Room~  
  
The door is locked with some sort of external lock.  
  
*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*  
  
A brief moment of silence.  
  
*BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG*  
  
"RAVEN YOU KLOR-BACK VARBLER NELK!" Startfire breathes heavily. "Hmph. Raven, you will suffer for your deception! Once Robin finds out, he will be really mad at you. You'll see Raven! MY PRINCE WILL SAVE ME!"  
  
~Training Course~  
  
"Well, if she isn't in danger, I guess she'll be fine." Robin blinks with a straight face.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Raven smiles. "So, what to go out for lunch Robin?"  
  
Robin looks around. "Well, I don't have anything better to do. Sure, Raven." Robin smiles.  
  
~Closet Next to the Evidence Room~  
  
Cyborg is walking next to the closet. "Huh? My magnetic lock?"  
  
"Cyborg?" Starfire squeaks out.  
  
"So that's what Raven wanted my magnetic lock for!" Cyborg smiles with his revelation.  
  
Starfire's eyes narrow, in a low tone she speaks, "Cyborg, since this lock is your property, could you release me from this closet?"  
  
Cyborg ponders this for a minute. "I don't know..."  
  
"CYBORG!" Starfire screams with anger.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll set you free Starfire." Cyborg looks at the lock and punches in a few numbers. The lock rejects the numbers. "Looks like she changed the combination. This might take a while."  
  
Starfire fumes.  
  
~Ariel Café~  
  
Raven and Robin are sitting out at a table outside of the café. Raven is drinking herbal tea along with Robin. Both have sandwiches that they bought from the café.  
  
"Beautiful day is it Raven?" Robin looks at her with a smile.  
  
Raven looks around. "Sure is."  
  
Robin looks into Raven's eyes. 'I still don't know much about Raven's past. Should I...' "Raven?"  
  
Raven looks at Robin. "Yes?"  
  
"Um. Can you tell me more about yourself?" Robin asks nervously.  
  
"About what?" Raven questions Robin.  
  
"About...about your past." Robin looks at Raven..  
  
Raven frowns slightly.  
  
"Um. Its okay, forge..." Robin is interrupted by Raven.  
  
"Okay." Raven squeaks out.  
  
"Just tell me what you want. I won't probe into anything you don't want to tell me." Robin gives a reassuring smile.  
  
Raven slightly smiles as she begins to tell her story, "I was born in a place called Azerath..."  
  
~Closet Next to the Evidence Room~  
  
"Lets see..." Cyborg is reading a how to book. "To unlock a magnetic lock, you have to unscrew this..." Cyborg unscrews a section. "Then you have to do this..." Cyborg looks at the lock. "Hm. Must've missed a step somewh..."  
  
"HURRY UP CYBORG!" Starfire yells at Cyborg. The door moves to emphasize the effect.  
  
"Yelling at me isn't going to speed this up Starfire." Cyborg answers back.  
  
Starfire continues to fume.  
  
~Ariel Café~  
  
"So your father is a demon?" Robin asks Raven. "Sounds like a fun guy to be with." Robin sarcastically added.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to meet him." Raven responds.  
  
Robin's communicator started sounding. Robin opens his communicator. "There's been a break-in at the chemical plant...its only two blocks away! Has all the markings of Slade's doing." Robin's eyes narrow at this revelation.  
  
"We have to tell the ot..." Robin interrupts Raven.  
  
"NO TIME! We have to go now!" Robin grabs Raven's hand as they run to the chemical plant.  
  
"I can..." 'walk by my self. He doesn't need to know that.' Raven smirks.  
  
~Chemical Plant~  
  
Robin and Raven reach the chemical plant. Robin lets go of Raven and they begin to investigate. They look around and see a group of guards tied up.  
  
"Nothing seems to be out of place other then the guards." Robin looks around. "And the missing chemicals. But how did they move them?"  
  
Raven walks around. The ground underneath her begins to crack.  
  
"Raven!" Robin grabs Raven and pulls her up.  
  
Robin looks down the pit. There is a tunnel leading to parts unknown.  
  
"Should've known." Robin and Raven jumps down into the tunnel. The tunnel stops short at one end where a pipe connected to one of the holding containers still dangles with drops of chemical dripping from it. Robin grabs Raven's hand and starts running to the other side of the tunnel. "We need to hurry if we have a chance to catch Slade!"  
  
Robin runs forward following the tunnel holding Raven. Robin runs into an area where there three tunnels. Assuming that all of them lead to the same place anyways, he chooses the left tunnel and continues forward. He checks is communicator device to see how far down he is. Finally, he comes to an opening.  
  
Robin runs out of the tunnel exit and looks around. There is tire marks with drops of a chemical on the side. Robin looks at one direction to the other. There is a highway in that general direction. This highway leads outside the city.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Robin punches a nearby wall. Whatever Slade's plan is, it's nearing completion. And WE still have absolutely no idea where he is!" His communicator sounds. Robin picks it up revealing Slade. "Slade." Robin's eyes narrow.  
  
"Robin, so good to see you. I guess you found about my little break-in at the chemical plant." Slade in his monotone confident voice.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Robin angrily speaks.  
  
"Don't worry. It will all be revealed tomorrow. I'm even nice enough to show you where it is going to take place." Slade 'smiles' at this statement (obviously cannot be seen with his mask in place). "Interesting company you have. Since the last time I saw you, I thought you would be with that alien girl. Until next time..." Slade's image fades.  
  
Robin looks around and notices a camera pointing at him. Robin throws a bird-o-rang destroying it.  
  
"Tomorrow. Whatever your plan is Slade, it won't work!" Robin with a determined look on his face.  
  
"Um. Robin..." Raven speaks up interrupting Robin's thoughts.  
  
"Yes Raven?" Robin looks at Raven.  
  
Raven raises her hand, still connected to Robin.  
  
"Oh." Robin lets go and blushes. He scratches the back of his head. "Hehehe."  
  
Raven blushes slightly.  
  
"Um. I guess we should get back to the tower."  
  
Robin and Raven return to the tower.  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
Robin is going over the stuff Slade stole.  
  
"Genetic growth accelerator, holding tubes, chemicals. Looks like Slade wants to have his build his own mutant army." Cyrborg comments. "With the chemicals, upgraded ones at that."  
  
"Looks like it." Robin frowns. "And with all our efforts to locate him failing, we are at Slade's mercy until tomorrow."  
  
"So, Slade is going to fight us with a army of mutant monsters?" Beast Boy turns into a monster himself to emphasize his statement. "Cool!"  
  
Raven is standing as Starfire flies next to her.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" Starfire roars at Raven. Her eyes are glowing; her head is big for effect.  
  
"Find what you were looking for in the closet Starfire?" Raven with a look of indifferences.  
  
Starfire turns away from Raven with her arms crossed and raises her head. "Hmph. I refuse to talk to a Klor-Back.  
  
"Starfire not talking to me? I can get used to this." Raven smirks.  
  
Starfire incensed, turns back to Raven. "Friend! Friend does not use trickery on another!"  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to talk to me Starfire?" Raven moves her eyes, staring at Starfire.  
  
"I am fatigued with this foolishness." Starfire's eyes glow.  
  
"You're on Starfire," Raven raises her power.  
  
"Um. Girls?" Robin tries to speak up.  
  
Starfire and Raven are fighting. Random explosions are heard.  
  
Cyborg walks up to Robin. "This can't last forever you know."  
  
Robin has a resigned expression. "I know, it's just that..." Robin pauses as he notices Beast Boy walk in.  
  
Cyborg notices Beast Boy walk in too. Cyborg walks up to the girls. "Um. Girls?"  
  
Starfire and Raven stop their fighting. Starfire's arms are holding Raven's shoulders. Raven's hands are on Starfire's neck. "WHAT!" They say in unison.  
  
Cyborg points to Beast Boy. Starfire and Raven follow where Cyborg is pointing.  
  
Beast Boy is putting up a poster of himself with the words, "WORLDS GREATEST" on it. Beast Boy is humming to himself a version of a R. Kelly song. "HmHmHm...Worlds Greatest..."  
  
Starfire and Raven blink in bewilderment. Starfire sends a Starbolt at the poster. The Starbolt destroys the poster.  
  
"AGGGGHHH!" Screams Beast Boy.  
  
Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Robin surround Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks down.  
  
Starfire is the first to speak up. "I apologize friend." Starfire with a sadden look. "It was our pointless fighting that was started by Raven caused you pain."  
  
Raven eye twitches. "Yes. Though it was Starfire who started it..." Raven pauses before continuing. "I'm sorry that it got destroyed.  
  
"If you need any company, we're here for you." Robin gives a reassuring smile to Beast Boy.  
  
"Especailly Raven." Starfire comments.  
  
Raven's eye continue to twitch. "Yes, even Starfire."  
  
Beast Boy looks brighter. "That's okay guys. Besides, I have plenty of posters!" The group face faults. "This time, even flashier!" Beast Boy leaves to his room.  
  
"This is going to be a looooonnnnnng year." Cyborg comments.  
  
"Flashier?" Robin remembers the time Slade and the device when he was with Starfire. "How does that fit into Slade's..." Robin goes over the stuff Slade stole in his head. "Oh no!"  
  
~Somewhere outside Jump City~  
  
"Is the first batch ready?" Slade ask his helper.  
  
"Yes. In fact..." A small group walks behind him in the shadow.  
  
"Good."  
  
-------End of Chapter 8  
  
Another chapter done! I also revised chapter 1 with a few additions and much needed corrections. Slade's plan is coming into fruition. If you haven't already guessed what it is, it will be fully revealed next chapter! The next chapter is possibly the last chapter for Part 1. Should involve the fight with Slade and his 'project'. As for the insult, well, took it off of that Force of Nature episode. Felt it was appropriate for what Raven did to Starfire. The exact spelling came from . Thanks for the reviews! 


	9. Clone Battle

~Titan Tower~  
  
"I think...I think Slade wants to make a mutant army...of us!" Robin turns to the others.  
  
"Us?" Starfire looks at Robin with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Is that what he did to us on that day?" Raven blinks.  
  
"Huh?" Cyborg contemplates this for a few minutes. "I guess that sounds right with what he stole...AND what he did to us on that day since, it didn't do anything else that we know of..." Cyborg looks at himself, "but...how would this work with me? Is he going to have the other Cyborg with robotic parts as well?"  
  
"That I do not know..." Robin rubs his chin. "With the chemicals he stole, I don't think he wants to make a perfect copy anyways. Whatever Slade's plan it is bad."  
  
"Mutant monsters of us?" Beast Boy imagines millions of Beast Boy clones. "Cool!" Beast Boy leaves reality and is drooling.  
  
"Um. Beast Boy, you're...drooling all over the floor." Cyborg frowns.  
  
'Great. Dealing with one Starfire is enough. Millions?' Raven thinks in disgust.  
  
"I don't want millions of me running around." Starfire's eyes water. 'I especially don't want millions of Ravens either trying to steal my boy.'  
  
'Millions of Starfires, millions of Ravens, and millions of Robins...that can't be good for the city.' "We have to stop to him before that happens!" Robin turns around. "But we need to know where he is at first..." Robin frowns.  
  
Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Raven look at the map. Beast Boy is still drooling. Robin looks down.  
  
"Here are all the places that Slade broke into. This is where the general direction of all the getaway vehicles went." Robin points to the map.  
  
"That's great. That narrows it down to everything outside Jump City!" Cyborg frowns.  
  
"And that doesn't include any secret underground locations that Slade might be hiding in." Robin is dejected.  
  
"So far, the only other alternative...is to wait for Slade. But by that time..." Cyborg imagines millions of evil Teen Titans roaming the streets. Cyborg shudders.  
  
Robin looks up trying to figure out anyway to narrow down the location. Robin notices the Jump City power plant in one region of the area. 'Hm. I wonder...' Robin pushes a few buttons on the computer. He checks out the power usage in Jump City and the surrounding area. "Power usage has gone up significantly in the area Slade is probably in." Robin pushes a few more buttons. This narrows down the area to a few square blocks. "This area is also supposed to be abandoned."  
  
Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven look at the map. Beast Boy is still drooling.  
  
"This is a start!" Cyborg smiles.  
  
"Come on!" Robin signals to his team. "This time, lets get the jump on Slade."  
  
~Enroute to Slade's hideout~  
  
Beast Boy, who is in his pterodactyl form, is carrying Cyborg. Raven is riding with Robin. Starfire is flying in the air next to Cyborg.  
  
Starfire stares at Raven with contempt. "Cyborg, how come you didn't take the T-Car out?"  
  
Cyborg turns to Starfire. "Well, the last two times I dealt with Slade...he really hurt my baby." Cyborg smirks. "Besides, it was Raven's idea."  
  
Raven, hugging Robin, turns her head towards Starfire and sticks her tongue out.  
  
Starfire's eyes narrow and she makes a low rumbling sound.  
  
Robin stops his bike and looks around. The area is outside Jump City. He looks at a number of buildings. Only one looks like it could hold trucks without anyone noticing. This supposing that Slade didn't use tunnels.  
  
"Worth a shot." Robin turns his bike towards the building and blasts the doors with the R-Cycle's missiles (AN: Hey, they are supposed to be abandoned anyways. Besides, it's all about stopping evil).  
  
~Somewhere in the building~  
  
Slade is starring at the external camera. He has his arms crossed. The cameras show the Teen Titans approaching the building. "Good Robin. You finally figured out where I am. I didn't have to tell you everything. You are truly a worthy opponent. Now, lets see how well you will do against my puppets."  
  
~In front of the building~  
  
Robin waits and the smoke clears. Robin and the rest of the teams follow him inside the building. Raven gets off the R-Cycle and looks around. Cyborg uses his flashlight to scan the area. Starfire also looks around, looking for anything suspicious. Beast Boy is in his dog form sniffing the area for any clues.  
  
The team sees a number of empty trucks and a number of random equipment.  
  
The team walks slowly to the end of the building. Robin takes out his bo weapon (AN: I read in one of the Teen Titan's message board that his pole weapon is a bo weapon. Did a little research, decided THIS is a much better name then 'pole' or 'stick' weapon).  
  
As the team walks to one area, they hear the voice of Slade. "Welcome! I've been expecting you. A day early, but I didn't intend to give you all the answers anyway." Ground started moving in front of them.  
  
The group jumps down the area, preparing for whatever Slade had in mind. Or at least, almost everything they had in mind. The team is stunned to see themselves...except...  
  
"Our replicas are pink." Starfire comments.  
  
"Titans, GO!" Robin screams as Robin2 rushes Robin and fights him. Robin2 is wearing a costume much like the one Robin wore when he was Slade's apprentice. Both are using bo weapons. Robin kicks Robin2. Robin2 blocks his attack. Robin 2 turn kicks, causing Robin to slam to a nearby wall.  
  
Raven fights her clone, whose face is completely covered in a dark veil. Raven uses her power to throw equipment at Raven2. Raven2 simply dodges the attacks. She throws equipment back at Raven.  
  
"Stupid color or not, I think one of me is fine thank you." Cyborg blasts his mutant clone's shadow. Cyborg2 raises an arm deflecting Cyborg's blast. Cyborg's clone walks into view. "I'll be..."  
  
Cyborg2 is a full human (well, a pink mutant human), with huge muscles, and an external armor. "Not quite the same are we?" Cyborg2 backhands Cyborg to a nearby wall, creating a creator.  
  
Starfire attacks her clone with a halo of Starbolts. Starfire2 takes every attack without any sign of being hurt. Starfire and Starfire2 use their laser eyes on each other. The power stops at their midpoint when both their powers hit. Starfire2's power was more powerful, as the strength of the lasers headed towards Starfire. "Aggggggghhhhh!" Starfire is blasted back.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin yells. Robin2 kicks Robin from behind.  
  
Beast Boy and Beast Boy2 head towards in their pterodactyl form. Beast Boy2 looks like Beast Boy, just pink. When they approach each other, Beast Boy and Beast Boy2 change to their human form.  
  
"Whoa, check out this sexy thing!" Beast Boy2 comments Beast Boy on his appearance.  
  
"You're not that bad looking yourself!" Beast Boy replies.  
  
Cyborg kicks Cyborg2. Cyborg punches with all his strength. Cyborg2 just takes the hits without even flinching. Cyborg2 punches Cyborg and sends him to the other side of the building.  
  
Robin and Robin2 continue their fight on a gangplank. Robin throws two Bird- o-rangs that Robin2 deflects by raising his hands. Robin punches Robin2 who counters with a kick that Robin avoids by bending backwards. Robin jump kicks Robin2. Robin2 ducks and turns around. Robin turns around and is met with a kick in the face by Robin2.  
  
Slade is in a nearby booth watching the events with his arms crossed. "I'm a little disappointed. I would've expected at least a better fight from the Titans. Especially you Robin against your own copy."  
  
"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven picks up a bridge ready to bat Raven2. Raven2 picks up a truck and rams it towards the bridge. This causes the bridge to explode sending thousands of pieces everywhere. Raven2 rushes Raven causing her to go through a number of large metal barrels.  
  
"You may look like me, but you are NOT me! For one thing...you're...you're mean!" Starfire attacks Starfire2 with more Starbolts. Starfire2 flies towards Starfire. Starfire avoids Starfire2 who hits the back wall.  
  
Cyborg is slammed towards another wall. Cyborg struggles to get up. "This isn't good. This clone is simply better then me." Cyborg looks up and notices Beast Boy and Beast Boy2.  
  
Beast Boy and Beast Boy2 are admiring each other.  
  
An idea forms inside Cyborg's head. "Hey Beast Boys! Those pink dudes are trying to hurt you two!" Cyborg2 is nearing Cyborg.  
  
"NO!" Beast Boy and Beast Boy 2 turn into Tyrannosaurus Rexes and rush Cyborg2. Cyborg2 looks stunned watching two Tyrannosaurus' attack. Cyborg2 tries to bash one of them away. Beast Boy2 grabs Cyborg2 and sends him to a nearby power cables.  
  
"Aggggggghhhhhhh." Cyborg2 melts into a pink blob.  
  
"So that's how..." Cyborg joins the Beast Boys into fighting the other clones.  
  
Raven gets up from her location and sees two Beast Boys batting Raven2 back and forth. "There's something I do NOT want to see." The thought of two Beast Boys sends shivers down Raven's spin.  
  
Cyborg comes and electrifies Raven2, turning her into pink blob.  
  
Cyborg modifies his Sonic Cannon to send out a greater amount of electricity. He hooks up one of the power cables to his arm. He aims his gun at Starfire2, who is fighting Starfire. Cyborg fires at Starfire2. "Agggggghhhhhh." Starfire2 screams before turning into a pink blob.  
  
Robin looks, getting the hint. "Can't take a little electricity I see." Robin back flips on the bridge. Robin2 follows Robin. Robin2 karate kicks. Robin ducks his attack and proceeds with his own sidekick. This causes Robin2 to fall on a bunch of electric cables, causing Robin2 to turn into pink blob.  
  
Robin runs up to where Slade is. Robin uses a number of bird-o-rangs to cut cables that are connected to a number of holding tubes. Robin reaches Slade.  
  
"Good Robin. You are getting better at this everyday." Slade comments. "I always knew the you can't be replicated Robin."  
  
Robin is confused for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "You only wanted to test us did you?" Robin karate kicks Slade, who dodges his attack. "All this to satisfy your ego!"  
  
"Yes Robin." Slade avoids disc thrown by Robin. "We are more alike everyday. Remember Robin, you are always welcome to join me." Slade runs to the exit. Robin throws a bird-o-rang with a rope at the end. The bird-o- rang misses Slade.  
  
Robin punches a nearby wall. "One day Slade...one day."  
  
Robin returns to the group. Beast Boy is with Beast Boy2, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire.  
  
"Ahhhhh. Can't we..." Beast Boy with pleading eyes.  
  
"NO!" Cyborg, Raven, and Robin speak in unison. Starfire just stares. Cyborg blast Beast Boy2, turning him into pink blob.  
  
~Titan Tower~  
  
Cyborg yawns. "Ahhhhhh. Wanted to beat myself up!"  
  
"Ehhem. It was me who beat up your clone." Beast Boy comes feeling proud about himself.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Cyborg looks at the time. "Well, time for bed."  
  
"Glads that's over." Robin sits down. Raven and Starfire sit down next to him, both put their heads on Robin's shoulders. 'Oh no.' Raven and Starfire fall asleep. Robin blushes.  
  
~Slade's hideout~  
  
"Looks like I have to up the challenge." Slade contemplates as he watches a number of monitors. "Time to initiate the second phase." Slade turns towards the door. "Are you ready to meet your old 'friends' Terra?"  
  
"Yes Slade." Terra nods in the shadows.  
  
-------End of Part 1.  
  
Well, that's the end of Part 1. I made Beast Boy, the way he is, just for this scene. I actually wanted to expand Beast Boy2's role a little, well, at least fight more with him before he was destroyed, but things changed. I also didn't originally intend the defeat of Slade's clone to be his goal. But, I felt that, for someone who could've easily destroyed the Titans anytime he wanted, this idea was a better idea then making it another Slade defeat.  
  
What should you expect in Part 2? TERRA RETURNS! Whoohoo! A guest appearance of Aqualad, and possibly Speedy (though since I have yet to see Winner Take All, I might have to wait till Part 3 to bring him in). Starfire/Robin fluff early on. What will Raven do? And what will Raven do...when she is locked in with Beast Boy? Eeek! Tune in next time...  
  
-------OMAKE!!!! (in case people are wondering. An Omake are extra scenes that usually have nothing to do with the actual story. Think of them as deleted scenes, or bloopers).  
  
Starfire has a grin on her face. 'Raven will have no chance now!'  
  
Raven walks in.  
  
"Robins mine now!" Starfire grins.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Raven looks at Starfire.  
  
"You can gamble all you want Raven, but Robin is mine since, I'M PREGNANT!" Starfire smiles.  
  
"That can't be true since, I'M PREGANT!" Raven screams.  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
Starfire and Raven pause. They turn their head in one general direction. "ROOOOBBBBIIIIINNNN!"  
  
'I knew I shouldn't have taken Starfire's performance and libido enhancement drink.' "Um. Hi girls."  
  
Starfire and Raven's eyes are burning.  
  
"Agggggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Robin runs for his life as Raven and Starfire chase him.  
  
Beast Boy walks in. "Hey, wait a second. I'm pregnant too." Beast Boy raises an eyebrow. "If Robin was busy with Starfire and Raven, who made me pregnant?"  
  
Cyborg is reading a magazine. 'Pretend he didn't say anything. Pretend he didn't say anything. Pretend he didn't say anything...' 


End file.
